Oblivion
by JustOl'Ivy
Summary: Arthur was no longer the young boy she used to push into streams, he was a grown man with an army to lead, but that didn't mean Clarissa wasn't two steps behind him ready to fight his battles for him. Enchantments, life-long secrets and broken trust begins the first story of the Oblivion series.
1. For Camelot

****Author's Note**  
** **Welcome to my stab in the dark to writing a Merlin story that won't bore you to death! I watched Merlin when it first aired for a little while and couldn't get into it ... I know, I know ... So I decided to re-watch it just to see if I could get into it and I loved it. So this happened, I was in the middle of a tattoo consultation and this happened!**

 **I'll try update this as well as my Days of Future Past story - which I know I have abandoned but I'm back to the world of writing from now on - and my new Once Upon a Time story which should maybe be up sometime next week!**

 **This chapter is my way of kind of testing the air to see what the loyal Merlin fans think of my writing and meddling into their fandom, so please let me know what you think ... Just don't be mean - I have a cuddly dragon toy with scary beady eyes on stand-by for that!**

 ****IvyEnthusiast****

 _"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be;_  
 _and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger"_

The people of Camelot were gathered once again, not to celebrate, but to bare witness to yet another example of the repercussions of practising sorcery. Yet another men, that held no proven guilt on his head, was forced down to his knees in front of the King. The Royal Executioner stood poised behind the man waiting for his orders whilst the people who shared equal looks of sheer dread, hidden out of the way behind the blockade of the Royal Guard stood who crowded the palace steps, Clarissa stood quietly her hand gripping around the reigns of one of the Knight's horses as she peaked out from the thick brown hood that fell over her brows.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all, this man Thomas James Collins is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." King Uther spoke, his harsh voice echoing around the crowd of people as he stood upon the balcony above them. "And, pursuant with the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." Clarissa's gaze dropped to the floor feeling the pleading gazes from the crowd around her, "I pride myself as a fair and just king," Many scoffed, "-but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

"How can he be so content with slaughtering innocent people?" She whispered leaning over as far as she could to whisper to Sir Leon. She had stood at the Knight's side time in and time out as Uther demanded another execution that nobody apart from the King himself truly wanted to see, yet here they stood.

He simply frowned to her question. "I'm afraid I do not hold the answer to that," He didn't want to be seen speaking ill of his King, though to her, he would attempt to speak his mind. "Would you not me more comfortable indoors My Lady?" His lips quirked up as she scrunched her face up in annoyance. She was never one for titles.

"What have I told you about formalities?" She shot back, her eyes trailing up to one of the many windows of the palace to see the Lady Morgana peering out as Uther continued to prattle on about how those who practiced such evil corrupted the good name of Camelot. Both women had long grown accustom to such ramblings.

"Not to-" The Knight simply grinned, however as the colour began to drain quickly away from her face, his grin fell. An eerie silence fell over the courtyard as the man in the middle of the square had fallen limp and the young woman beside him could not tear her eyes away. He frowned knowing it was foolish for her to be outside, after all, the King had placed her under not only his but the Knight's protection. "My Lady-"

"Leon-" She whispered, her voice having grown hoarse, wishing that she had simply stayed back at the stables. She arched her brow as an old woman stumbled her way towards the square, her wails echoing through the crowd.

"-Let the celebrations begin!"

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" She wailed. Clarissa felt her heart clench, the man had been her son, and Uther had just announced celebrations in his place. "It is _you_! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, that before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears," Clarissa's grip on the leather reigns tightened uncomfortably as the woman spoke. She was implying the death of Arthur, something she did not take lightly. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," She panted, "A son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uther growled, outrage clear in his voice as the guard moved into arrest the woman for such treacherous claims.

Before they were even able to lay a finger on her tattered cloak, the woman gripped a pendant that hung around her neck chanting wildly before she disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke leaving the people of Camelot in awe, Clarissa stood with her lips parted, the woman had magic.

"My Lady-" Sir Leon spoke seeing her frozen on the spot, her eyes fixated firmly on where the woman had once been. "Clarissa-" He tried, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he roughly took the reigns from her hands before he tried to address her again, "Clara," Her eyes shot to him, "The King has you under my guard," She grumbled under her breath, "You can grumble all you like but I must escort you back to the stables."

"Fine." She replied, following the Knight and the brown mare back through the crowds towards the stables. Her eyes locked on his back as he walked ahead. She couldn't rid herself of the threat the elderly woman had made, it worried her beyond belief, if the woman had magic then Arthur's life truly could be in peril. She huffed to herself at herself, only causing Leon to stop to look over at her.

"My Lady-" She looked up at him with a look that was less than impressed, he chuckled, "Clara," He corrected, "I nor your Knights will allow any harm to come to Arthur,"

She found herself smiling at his words, "I am aware," She replied, "I just hope the King is aware of the bounty he has just bestowed onto that prat's head.."

* * *

Having allowed herself some peace and quiet Clarissa had spent the remainder of the afternoon attending to the Knight's horses, although now she sat with her legs lazily tucked beneath her as she perched on the back of one of the younger mares. The book of herbs and remedies that had been borrowed from Gaius, many weeks ago, resting on her knees as she gently ran her fingers through the detangled blonde mane. She kept a trained eye on the small mare just over the wooden fence from her knowing her work wasn't truly done for the day, although she needed a distraction from the less than honourable behaviour of her King.

"My father wishes to know why you have refused to attend the feast?" The voice questioned from behind her causing her to smile slightly. "-any of them.."

"I don't think that the death of our people is an appropriate reason to celebrate Arthur," She replied not lifting her eyes from the book as she blonde appeared in her line of sight. She had already suspected that it would only be a matter of time before he was sent to collect her. "Did your father send you to enforce your prattish wisdom?"

Arthur chuckled at her, "I hope you're aware that I would have someone thrown into the stocks for addressing me like that," He propped himself up against the wooden frame of the stables as she finally lifted her gaze properly to look at him.

"But Arthur-" She grinned setting the book aside as she swung her leg lazily over the side of the mare's back to stand - only to the Prince's shoulder - with a smile. "That is one of the many privileges of having you as my friend," He rolled his eyes at her chuckling as she curtsied at him. "Beck and call remember," She was right of course, for as long as either could remember he had been taking her insults and always throwing them back, more often than not resulting in some sort of battle.

"Is there anyway that I can persuade you to attend this feast without condemning Sir Leon to dragging you?" He questioned as she quickly glared at him. He smirked knowing that if anyone was going to have to drag her it would be him, and he would pay the price for it. "Clary.." She groaned looking up at him, the nickname had quickly become her Achilles heel ever since they had been children since Arthur had been determined to out-do everyone on giving her a name that he found easier to pronounce, although she didn't think her name was difficult at all. "My father has requested your presence as a Lady of Camelot to greet the Lady Helen upon her arrival." She huffed, "Which at this current moment you do not look like- Ow"

She glared up at him as he rubbed the back of his head where she had just whacked him. "Is that truly how you would address a Lady no less My Lord?" She questioned almost teasingly, although he could see there was something about his statement that had bothered her. He was right in a way, she stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her corset covered blouse that she managed to wear whenever she hadn't been coerced into a gown, and a pair of tight fitted black breeches that were covered in tiny splodges of mud from when she had been tending to the horses.

"My Lady," He bowed flashing her another smile as she moved to whack him again only to have him press his palm against her head preventing her from reaching him. "You truly are tiny Clary,"

"You truly are a prat Arthur," She huffed as stretched out of the crouch he had forced her into. They both knew that the other enjoyed being around each other out of the watchful eye of the Kingdom, they were free to be themselves, no titles and no pretenses.

"Yet you still grace me with your presence," He protested as she brushed down her knee-high boots, knocking off the hay knowing that the maids would be none to happy with her trailing hay around their halls.

She pursed her lips slightly as she rolled her eyes at him, "My Lord, we both know that you couldn't survive a day without me," She told him as she scooped her satchel up from the ground along with her cloak, "Why does he require my presence anyways?" She asked, "Surely Morgana is more fitting to such events?"

Arthur raised his brow at her, she had all but confirmed that there was something indeed bothering her, "Why would she?" He questioned as he took the satchel from her hands to swing it up onto his shoulder. She just sighed with a meek shrug, however Arthur wasn't prepared to let it go, he clasped his hand around hers causing her to stop. "You are just as fitting to the event as the Lady Morgana" He told her, "If you were not he would not have requested you,"

She smiled at his lazy way of paying her a compliment, "Thank you Arthur,"

"But of course," He bowed with a smirk on his face happy that he had managed to force a smile out of her as they continued to walk across the grounds back towards the palace building. He bumped her shoulder with a grin, "What if I brought you tea for the remainder of the week would you come to the main feast?" She rolled her eyes at him playfully, "Pl-"

"I'll think about it..." She drawled as she bumped his shoulder back, although it was more like his arm. "Would you really bring me tea? Fully brewed with milk?"

"If you go yes.." He bargained as she huffed folding her arms across her chest as they continued to walk, the promise of freshly brewed tea and making the Prince of sleeping in get out of bed early seemed greatly amusing to her - but it meant she would have to go to the feasts.

* * *

A shrill scream sent Clarissa flying forward in her bed with a fright as her eyes shot around the room, quickly coming to her senses she threw her legs over the side of her bed grabbing her robe by the ribbon as she sped out of her chamber barefoot flinching as her door shut with a slam possibly waking those around her. "Morgana?" She yelled as she ran in through the already open door. Gwen, just as startled, stood on the other side of her Lady's bed trying to rouse her from whatever had plagued her dreams for yet another night. "Is she alright?" Gwen shook her head as she continued to shake the dark-haired woman. "Morgana! It's only a dream,"

"Clarissa?" Morgana panted startled as her eyes finally flew open scanning around the room before looking up at her maid in relief. "Gwen,"

"My Lady, are you alright?" She questioned as both women moved to sit on either side of her, she simply shook her head as she tried to catch her breath. "Perhaps we should go fetch Gaius?"

Clarissa nodded softly, "I will go to him at first light," She offered noticing how Morgana's eyes grew heavy she reached out to rest her hand across her forehead, her eyes flashing a subtle haze of gold as Morgana's once clammy forehead became cool whilst Gwen sat naive to the change. "I am sure she will be alright for the rest of the night,"

Both women stood from the bed as Gwen reached over to blow out the candle that lay at the side of her bed, before leaving the chambers to silence the door now firmly shut behind them. "Sleep well Lady Clarissa," Gwen teased with a gentle smile as she picked up the edges of her own nightgown heading back to the antechamber for the night.

"Goodnight Guinevere," She called after her with a sly grin as she turned off in the opposite direction heading back to her own chambers, a silent yawn escaping her lips as she went.

Her bare-feet padded against the cold marble floor as she finally reached her chambers without disturbing the other inhabitants around her, she let out a soft sigh moving to push open the door that stood between her and her be, only to be startled by a hand being clasped down on her shoulder causing her to let out a scream only to have the hand move to cover her mouth.

"Why are you out of bed?" Arthur questioned looking down at her angry form, she had her hands curled around his fingers that covered her mouth trying to pry them away. He would have chuckled at her but she would probably have tripped him up. He suddenly grimaced feeling her tongue swipe across his palm quickly moving his hands away. "Really?"

"You covered my mouth," She glared, her eyes flickering away from his face to see he hadn't thrown on his shirt when he had left his chambers. "I was checking on Morgana," She told him looking back up at him to see he had done the exact same thing, she scrunched her robe up in her hand knowing she stood in the hall in her soft nightgown. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Your door slammed as you ran to her rescue," He replied suddenly shy as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had woken with a start knowing where the noise had come from, it wasn't hard considering his chambers were a mere corner away from her own. "I came to make sure you were alright,"

"Oh-" She spoke her eyebrow raised slightly at his confession although it wasn't unusual for her to double-check he was alright considering he would yell at Morris for leaving his window open and would often trip over something in the dark but not often was it the other way around, "Well I assure you I'm fine, she simply had another nightmare and I went to check on her." He nodded, "I'm sorry I woke you My Lord,"

"It's alr-" He paused with a frown wondering why she had addressed him like that, normally when she did it was a joke but now she seemed sincere in it. "Clary, you know you don't have to address me that way." He told her, "I don't care that you woke me up, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,"

She laughed slightly making Arthur arch his brow at her. "And I told you Art I'm fine," She gestured to her door pushing it open, "Now if you'd excuse me I'd quite like to get some sleep before having to tend to your horse again,"

"O-Of course," He stammered slightly, "I shall see you tomorrow?" She nodded as he cracked a sly grin, "Then I bid you a pleasant evening Lady tiny-"

"You too Prince prat," She winked with a grin before closing her door and retreating to her bed that seemed to be calling her with it's warmth, leaving the Prince outside the door with a soft blush across his cheeks, much to his annoyance, he shook his head as he retreated back to his own chambers.

* * *

Like she had promised, Clarissa found herself climbing the short set of stairs that led to Gaius' chambers as soon as she woke that morning, she yawned softly knocking on the door wishing she was able rid herself of the headache that she had woke up to.

"Good morning Gaius, I hope I have not in-" Her voice faltered as she was met with a face that was far too young to belong to their court physician, the man in front of her was taller than Arthur with messy dark hair, he smiled at her nervously. "Oh my apologies!" She smiled, "I didn't realise Gaius had guests,"

"Nonsense," Gaius greeted seeing the young woman standing near the door, "Please do come in Lady Clarissa," Merlin's eyes widened as they shot back to the woman as soon as Gaius addressed her. She didn't look like a Lady, she was carrying a bridle and some brushes making him think she was a stable hand dressed in more manly clothing. "This is my ward Merlin," He gestured to the man, "He arrived yesterday from Ealdor,"

Clarissa turned to him with a bright smile, that only seemed to cause Merlin to smile as well, it seemed infectious. "It is lovely to meet you Merlin," She told him, "Gaius told me about your visit," Merlin cast a weary glance over to said man who simply shook his head to the unspoken question, "I'm Clara,"

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Clarissa," Merlin bowed clumsily in front of her as Gaius and said woman laughed to themselves as he straightened up. "What?"

"Clara here may be a Lady to the Kingdom," Gaius explained smiling warmly at the brunette beside him who crossed her arms across her chest, "But she's spent the last few years of her life running scared from dresses and mucking out stables,"

"I don't run from dresses," She protested, "I merely hide under my bed or in the cupboard until Gwen gives up and leaves," Merlin chuckled slightly, "Now, I do need a favour from you Gaius-" She peered over at the table to see the two untouched bowls of oats waiting, "I can come back if you are busy?"

"Not at all," He smiled.

"The sleeping draught you've been preparing for Morgana," She sighed, "They don't seem to be working anymore, Gwen and I had to try shake the living daylights out of her to get her out of another night of screaming," Both men frowned at the thought, "I was wondering if there was anything else we could try?"

"I will look into it for you my dear," He promised frowning as she flinched moving to rub her head yet again, "Headache?"

"I woke up this morning with it," She frowned politely refusing Merlin as he went to offer her a seat at their table, "I could have sworn I heard voices this morning," Merlin raised his eyebrow as she spoke wondering if there was even the slightest chance they had heard the same voices, "It was rather strange," She laughed, "Must be the headache taking it's toll,"

"Take this," Gaius instructed handing her a small red coloured vial only to pull it back at the last moment as he eyed her warily, the physician was all to aware that she sometimes forgot to eat before running off after the horses, " _After_ you have eaten something."

"Understood," She smiled at the fatherly gesture as she tucked the vial in to the small pouch she had slung over her shoulder. "Shall I stop by to collect Morgana's draught later?"

"I will have Merlin bring it to you later on today if that is alright?" He questioned to which she nodded, "Which reminds me- Merlin," He handed him two vials, "Until you can find paid work," She peered over to look at the two vials out of interest, she had been learning about healing from him. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwin, blind as a bat so make sure to warn him to not take it all at once,"

"I'll accompany you if you wish Merlin?" Clarissa offered with a smile, feeling that having been in the city only one day he may fair a bit better if he was not stumbling around lost. "Consider it an official welcome,"

"That is very kind Lady Cla-" She arched her brow at him almost challengingly as he blushed, "Clara,"

* * *

Clarissa smiled as she continued to point out the various bits and bobs around the palace to Merlin, showing the new resident all of the secret passageways and alleys that she had found during her childhood, in case he ever needed to make a quick getaway. Stepping out under the archway that led towards the training grounds she gestured to the large stretch in front of her with a large grin, "This is my favourite part it leads right to the-" She frowned noticing the familiar blonde, dressed in Camelot red and his chain-mail. "You've got to be joking."

"Where is the target?" Arthur questioned standing with his hands on his hips, surrounded by the group of men that he seemed to call his friends as they watched his latest servant stand confused in front of them.

"There Sire?" He replied unsure. Clarissa rolled her eyes as she stood not too far way beside Merlin with her arms crossed across her chest. She could feel her distaste bubble under her skin, Arthur always seemed to act like a show-off when he was around them.

"It's into the sun," Arthur complained.

"It's not that bright," Morris protested.

"A bit like you then?" Arthur insulted as he chuckled.

"I'll move it to the other side then shall I Sire?" He offered attitude thick in his voice as he picked up the clearly far too heavy target before dragging it across the ground with it barely secured in his arms.

"This will teach him," Arthur chuckled before throwing a dagger across then empty space before embedding it in the wood. Clarissa let out a startled shriek before she could help it as Merlin put his hand on her shoulder careful not to scare her anymore. Morris peaked up over the target staring at his master bewildered, "Don't stop. Run."

She shook her head as she watched Arthur continue to lob daggers at the poor boy, not once considering what would happen if he threw one and if perhaps Morris was to drop it, as if by fate, the manservant stumbled over his feet dropping the target as it rolled to their feet.

"Hey-" Merlin spoke up as Clarissa rested her heavy boot on top of the target before extending her hand out to Morris to pull him up from the ground, "That's enough," Arthur raised his brow at the man in front of him, even more so when he took in Clarissa beside him helping his servant up, "You've had your fun my friend,"

"Merlin." Clarissa warned gently, "Just walk away.."

"Do I know you?" Arthur questioned walking towards the pair as she took a small step forward to position herself between the two men, just as a precaution.

"I'm Merlin," He offered holding out his hand to the blonde.

"So I don't know you?" Arthur concluded as Merlin muttered a quiet no as he dropped his hand back to his side. He looked down slightly to see Clarissa's gaze darting between the pair of them. "Yet you call me friend?" He arched his brow sure he had heard the woman in front of him mutter something under her breath.

"That was my mistake," He replied with a small smirk. Clarissa looked up at him confused, wondering what he could possibly be thinking that didn't resulting him being thrown in the dungeons or his head landing in a basket.

"Yes." Arthur agreed, "I believe it was."

"Yes" Merlin nodded, "I would never have a friend who could be such an ass,"

Clarissa's eyes widened amused as she looked to Arthur who surprisingly looked quite amused as well. Merlin gave a firm nod before turning on his heels as she went to join him only to have Arthur's hand clamp down on her arm keeping her in place as he stepped around her. "Nor I one so stupid," He commented, "Tell me Merlin-" Merlin turned, "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"Arthur enough," Clarissa warned as she eyed the trainee-guards that had surrounded Arthur move in to circle around them, as much as she hated to admit it she almost wished that Sir Leon had been on duty to try knock some sense into them. She gripped his arm, "I mean it,"

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur offered completely ignoring her as she dropped her hand from his arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Merlin warned, wondering to himself why Clarissa was trying to separate them, he wasn't blind that the man across from him wore the Royal Crest but that didn't mean he shouldn't defend himself - or her for that matter. They seemed friendly, but the brunette didn't look to impressed to being man-handled.

"Why?" Arthur asked amused, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Merlin," Clarissa tried once again moving to try step in between the pair, "I know that he is being a prat but it isn't worth it-" She was spun round to face the prat himself before she could even continue to speak. " _ **Arthur-**_ "

" ** _Clary-"_** He answered her in the same tone causing her to frown. He stepped slightly closer to her so he was towering over her. She looked up at him with her eyebrow arched wondering what he was playing at, if anything she was too embarrassed to be angry. "I suggest you move aside and let me deal with this My Lady,"

Her frown deepened as she looked up at him, the hurt now evident on her face, never once had he spoke to her like that before as if she was nothing but a Lady there to be told what to do. She had experience that from some of the Knights, from the King but never from him. For a moment she swallowed her pride, wishing that she could wipe that stupid smirk clean off his face, yet instead she simply nodded at his demands before shooting a small sympathetic smile at Merlin, who eyed her warily, before retreating off into the crowd. She now had one more reason to avoid the feast, an arrogant prat named Arthur.

* * *

 ****Authors Note****

 **This chapter of course is the opening to Merlin itself however I wanted to use it as a way for you to get to know the Clarissa before we get into the grit of the story. There will be a more thorough explanation in the next chapter to who she is in terms of being a 'noble in disguise.'**

 **Be gentle with me I bruise like a peach**

 **Next Update (Depending on how this goes, should be Sunday/Monday)**

 ****IvyEnthuiast****


	2. Bully

****Author's Note****  
 **Like promised here is the next chapter that I've edited, re-edited and edited again.**

 **Thank you so so much to the two lovely readers that have left reviews on the story, it means so much that you both have taken the time to write something about my ramblings. Although thank you to everyone who has read the story as well!**

 **nightstar871: I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter! It totally agree that there is a bit of an almost triangle going on with Arthur, Merlin and Clara however this will kind of become clearer as we go along, possibly this chapter begins to separate it out a little!**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: I'm so glad that you loved the chapter :)**

 ****IvyEnthusiast****

* * *

 _"Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them,"_

Clarissa wandered off through the market-place, a small frown, that had been present all morning, etched on her face. She had been coerced into a gown as soon as she appeared back in the palace since the Lady Helen was due to arrive, better yet she was informed that Merlin had not only been thrown into the dungeons but he had taken a swing at Arthur. Gwen walked at her side smiling as they passed the crowd of children who were racing quickly towards the stocks.

"Clarissa?" Gwen questioned knowing that she was still stewing over something considering she had left the main hall the night before as soon as she possibly could, refusing to speak to Arthur who had followed her out. "Is everything alright?"

"A friend of mine has been thrown into the stocks simply because Arthur decided to show off," She sighed tugging at the unnecessarily long sleeves that were attached to the long dark blue gown that she had thrown at her that morning. "Nothing usual there I suppose."

"Anything else going on in that head of yours?" She questioned with a knowing look. She knew that if that was the only thing that was bothering her then she would have called the Prince out on his behaviour as soon as possible. No. The source of her frustration belonged to something else.

"He ordered me around as if I was just another Lady in his court," She frowned. Gwen nodded as she took in just how hurt she seemed to be about the fact. She knew that she didn't care much for her titles, she hadn't gained much from her title other than the horses and her friends but she had lost more from it. "He's never once spoke to me like that," She shook her head with a sigh, Gwen smiled at her softly as Marissa took in Merlin's gangly form flinching as another piece of fruit came hurtling towards him. "Let's go rescue him for a little while," She smiled as the children ran off to go gather more fruit, "Good morning Merlin,"

"Clarissa," Merlin beamed looking up at her as a piece of tomato dripped down his face. The villagers who stood around them having heard him address her so informally turned to look at the trio, none of them had the courage to talk to her the way he had.

"I'm Guinevere," Gwen smiled, "-but most people call me Gwen, I'm the lady Morgana's maid,"

"I'm Merlin," He replied shaking her hand as well as he possibly could considering he was trapped between two pieces of wood, "Although must people would just call me an idiot,"

"On the contrary Merlin," Clarissa smiled as she took a firm grip of her skirt as she crouched down closer to his height, "I think what you did was brave," She told him, "Stupid perhaps," She continued plucking the stray bits of tomato from his hair, "But brave,"

"I'm glad you walked away," Gwen spoke up. Her comment caused both of them to look up at her as Clarissa stood up to her original stance, her hands moving to plant firmly on her hips, "You weren't going to beat him"

"Oh I could beat him," Merlin smirked.

Gwen arched her brow at him, "You think?" She asked, "-because you don't look like of those big muscley kind of fellows,"

"Thanks?" Merlin replied.

"No! No-" Gwen protested hearing the sarcasm in his voice as he looked up at her. She turned to look to Clarissa for aid only to find her laughing into her sleeve. "I'm sure your stronger than you look but em-" She stuttered, "Arthur is one of those really tough save the world kind of men and well-"

"Well?" Clarissa prompted with a giggle egging Gwen on to continue as she blushed. She continued to laugh as she thought about the woman's description of Arthur, she had trained with him so she knew he was tough yet there was tougher in the pack, but saving the world seemed far fetched. He was a little to concerned with his pride - or his hair first.

"He doesn't look like that?" Gwen offered up with a meek shrug as Merlin urged both women closer.

"I'm in disguise," He told them as Clarissa ruffled his tomato coated hair still laughing as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I think it's great that you stood up to him," She told him with a small smile as Gwen tried to rid herself of the blush that now seemed to be glued to it. Merlin looked up at urging an explanation. "He can be a bit of a prat," She told him, "It's about time we had a hero around here,"

"Thank you My Lady," He replied with a smile, although he almost wondered if it was from pity considering he was still in the stocks, but the thought was pushed from his mind as the children rallied in front of them waiting patiently to pelt him with more fruit. "If you would excuse me ladies," He chuckled dryly, "My fans are waiting."

Clarissa looked over her shoulder with a small smile on her face as she noticed them. "Morning," She crouched down again in front of them as the moved closer, "Now you go easy on Merlin," She warned plucking a rather hard potato from the mix with a small frown. Both Gwen and Merlin smiled watching how the children crowded around her, completely enchanted by what she was saying to them. "He's in disguise you know," She stood up from her crouch with a smile as she looked back to Merlin, "I'll send some extra soup round this evening shall I?"

* * *

Merlin rushed through the lower town trying to rid himself of the haggard reflection he had seen when he had dropped the supposed Lady Helen's potion off in her chambers. He knew all to well something wasn't quite right considering the reflection he had seen in the mirror was not that of the Lady Helen but the old woman he had seen wailing over the death of her son.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur called after him causing Merlin to groan as he continued to walk. Gaius had given him quite the earache after he had been called to the council chambers about his ward. "Aw don't run away now!"

"From you?" Merlin questioned turning to look at him with his brow raised.

"Thank God," Arthur chuckled feigning his fake relief, "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb,"

"Look," Merlin grumbled, "I've told you you're an ass," Arthur raised his brow slightly. "I just didn't realise that you were a Royal one." He smirked seeing the same gang of men from the day before crowd around them, "Oh what are you going to do?" He asked, "Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow," Arthur declared,

Merlin scoffed, "I could take you apart with less than that,"

The men that crowded around them began to chant egging the Prince on as he watched amused as Merlin shrugged out of his jacket. He held out his hand expectedly as a mace was placed in his waiting hand, with a smug smile he threw it towards Merlin who dropped it much to the Prince's satisfaction. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth,"

"Wow.." Merlin murmured, "How long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur snorted slightly. "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry," Merlin smirked coyly at the Prince in front of him, "How long have you been training to be a prat-" He paused giving Arthur a lazy bow, "My Lord?"

Clarissa walked through the lower town having left Gwen to go back to attend to the Lady Morgana, knowing that the King's Ward would be preparing for the upcoming feast all day, she had promised Gaius to collect some of the supplies that he needed since she had nothing else to do. She frowned as she took in the familiar blonde, a mace swinging wildly in his hand.

"Excuse me!" She yelled over the men egging on the fight, "Move out of the way will you?" She rolled her eyes as his friends moved out of the way of the now angry woman, "Arthur!" Her voice distracted him for a moment in order to allow Merlin a shot in winding him, "Merlin!" She simply pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment beginning to feel like the men's mother when she spotted Gaius over Merlin's shoulder.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin questioned as Arthur backed up slightly not exactly fond of how close Merlin's mace was swinging to his face, although he couldn't help but look back to the disappointed look that was on her face.

The fight was short lived as Merlin spotted Gaius in the crowd leaving himself open as Arthur hit him from behind with a broken broom knocking him to the ground. The guards that had gathered around them, not seeing it was more than just a bit of fun, moved in to arrest Merlin. Clarissa sighed knowing that he was going to be thrown back into the stocks. That was until Arthur spoke up, "Wait! Let him go," Arthur looked at the man amused, "He may be an idiot but he is a brave one," He helped Merlin up from the ground, "There's something about you Merlin," Merlin arched his brow, "I can't quite put my finger on it."

Merlin quickly cleared off with Gaius storming ahead of him as Arthur dismissed his small group, his gaze firmly on Clarissa who stood with her basket hanging over her arm as she waited. "Clary."

"Don't you dare Pendragon," She shot back as he went to rest his hand on her shoulder knowing that he was going to try butter her up with a compliment that she didn't want to hear. She simply glowered up at him. "Oh I do apologise that was very unladylike of me, I should know better" Arthur raised his eyebrow at her, "Better yet do you want to swing a mace at me?" He shook his head rather shocked that she would even suggest that, "Then why do you do it to Merlin?"

"I-" Arthur frowned, "He provoked it," He dug his hands into his hips as he looked down at her whilst she just rolled her eyes at him, "Stop rolling your eyes at me Clarissa,"

"Any Prince with a decent head would overlook something so petulant than a simple scuffle with a man who doesn't know any better" She argued, feeling the worried gazes of the people around them who stood watching the pair argue.

"I don't have a decent head?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"You threw a dagger at your serving boys head!" She yelled at him causing the Prince to take a step back from her seeing just how angry she had become. She wasn't normally one to yell. "What if he had dropped that target earlier? You could have killed him!" She closed the gap between them. Arthur had to admit even with her being much smaller than him, she was much more fierce than many of his guards. "Who are you?"

"Clar-"

"No Arthur!" She snapped as she stared up at him. She was torn, he used to the the one she would run to in the middle of the night for comfort, the one who would help her sneak things from the kitchens, her knight in shining armour, yet this man seemed a stranger. "What happened to the boy who would lay his life down to protect the hounds? Never mind his people!" She sighed, "When did you become a bully?"

Before Arthur had the chance to answer her, he noticed Sir Leon break through the small crowd with Sir Owain following him closely, both men had abandoned their horses at the edge of the crowd having been flagged down by a worried old woman. "Sire? My Lady?" Leon questioned looking between the two, "You're creating quite the scene, is everything alright?"

"It's fine Leon," Marissa murmured looking around to see how startled the people were, the guilt beginning to tug at her as she looked up at Arthur who was looking back at her as if he had been slapped, "I-" She let out a small breath, "I'm just going to retreat to my chambers,"

"I will escort you back to the palace My Lady," Sir Owain offered as she looked up at the man gratefully following him out of the crowd and out of Sir Leon and Arthur's line of sight.

Sir Leon turned to the man beside him with his brow raised, "She wasn't too hard on you was she?" He questioned as Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"She was honest.." He replied with a small sigh. "I owe her a bountiful apology,"

* * *

Merlin tip-toed down the stairs that led down deep under the palace. He had managed to distract the dungeon guards long enough for him to sneak past undetected. He let out a sleepy yawn as he grabbed a torch from the stairs way, his eyes flashed gold causing it to blaze out in flames as he stepped out into the underground cave.

"Where are you?" He questioned having been drawn to the cavern by the voices yet again that seemed to wake him.

"I'm here," The voice replied as Merlin was suddenly faced with a beautiful golden brown dragon, it's large eyes scaling over the young man in front of him "How small you are for such a great destiny!"

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned for a moment trying to get his head around the large creature that was perched in front of him, "What destiny?"

The Dragon bowed his head slightly, "Your gift was given to you for a reason,"

Merlin nodded, "So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the once and future King who will unite the land of Albion," Merlin urged him on, "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike-"

"I don't see what this has to do with me?" Merlin questioned wondering if he was actually still inside his chambers and that he was simply dreaming the whole thing.

"Everything," The Dragon replied, "Without you, Arthur will never succeed," Silence fell over the pair as Merlin held his breath, "Without you, there will be no Albion,"

"No." Merlin protested shaking his head, "No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong only what is and what isn't," The Dragon shot back bearing it's teeth almost looking as if it was amused by Merlin's denial. "You will not be alone," He assured, "The healer will be of more use to you than you possibly think, there is more to her than it appears"

Merlin arched his brow wondering where the healer came into it, he didn't know one but at least it had been narrowed down to a woman. "I'm serious, if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead" He yelled, "- in fact I'll give them a hand,"

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin," He was told. Merlin shook his head, there was no way, no way on the ground he stood on that he would be responsible for saving Arthur Pendragon from any harm that he brought upon himself.

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot," Merlin argued.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that," The Dragon suggested before clawing it's way up the cave walls finally revealing to Merlin that at one point the creature had been captured as the long silver chain followed as it went.

* * *

Soft knocking on her door brought Clarissa out of her slumber, for the first time in a short while she had slept the whole night through without having to race off to Morgana's chambers. She looked around her room with a small sigh as the door was knocked again, she pushed herself up onto her forearms with her brow raised. She felt well rested although she could have done without a sulking Arthur sending Gwen to her door for a full hour whilst she had been trying to sleep. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just utter the two simple words _'I'm sorry'_ himself, but the more she thought about it the quicker the guilt set in. She had been quite the bully herself.

"Come in?" She croaked slightly secretly hoping it was one of the cooks bringing her something. Normally she would have been down there by now helping to cut fruit or keep them company but this morning she just felt to heavy to move. The door opened slowly to reveal a rather shy looking Arthur and a tray in his hands, she sat up a little quicker than she'd have liked as she took in his expression. "What's wrong?"

He set the trays down on her table before sitting down on the edge of her bed, "I didn't sleep too well," He told her, "I upset a good friend of mine, I spent the whole night just thinking about what she had said."

Arthur turned to look at her as she ruffled her short hair anxiously, "I wanted to prove I wasn't the bully she thought I was,"

She sighed, "I don't really think you're a bully Arthur,"

"No but you're right," He chuckled, "I spent the night throwing so many goblets and boots around my chambers thinking I was angry at you for embarrassing me," She frowned, "But I was more angry at the fact you were, as always, right," She looked up at him with a meek look, "The way I spoke to you was unfair, you are far more than just a lady and I shouldn't have belittled you as such," She smiled, "I don't want you to lose your faith in me too-"

Clarissa didn't speak knowing exactly what he was getting at instead she threw her arms around the blonde's neck pulling him in against her so she could hug him. "I'll never lose my faith in you Arthur," She told him, murmuring against the soft material of his shirt. "I'm truly sorry I upset you,"

"I think it's me who really owes the apologies," He told her, she snuggled in against his back as she shook her head against him. "I think we may have scared our people My Lady,"

"We were arguing like an old married couple! They probably thought we were going to kill each other," She laughed before turning her attention back to the trays, she hadn't been brought breakfast in bed for a long time, "You brought me breakfast?" He nodded, "It's not my birthday, nor am I sick-" She paused, "Who died?" She questioned, "Was it Morris? Arthur what did you do?"

Arthur suddenly let out a loud laugh at her wide eyes, she simply glowered at him as he tried to stop his laughter failing miserably. "No one has died!" He chuckled, "I just wanted to soften the apology"

Clarissa eyed him suspiciously as she pushed her way out of her bed, stretching her arms above her head as she went. "Your one is on the left," Arthur instructed feeling himself a little to drawn to her as she stretched he shook his head looking around her room instead, "They brewed you some tea as well," She grinned looking down at the bread and fresh fruit that was laid out in front of her. "Clary it's food not a marriage proposal," He chuckled, "Not yet-"

She looked over her shoulder at him with a small smile on her face as he grinned back at her, glad to be back in her good books. He didn't really want to face off against her during training when she was still mad. "Still planning on marrying me in that pillow fort?" She laughed as he stood up from her bed.

"If I didn't I think you would have my head," He replied with a small smirk as he sat down beside her at the table, "Now if you don't eat I will instruct Guinevere to hide all of your blouses,"

She rolled her eyes popping a piece of orange in her mouth, "I thought you were trying to get in my good books?"

He just rolled his eyes at her as they both began to eat, Arthur devouring the meat he had procured from the kitchen whilst she sipped away at her tea. He cast a quick look up at her, "So - am I forgiven?"

She smiled against her tea cup, "Of course you are-"

* * *

Clarissa rested on the edge of Morgana's bed as she watched Gwen add the finishing touches to her Lady's hair. Of course Morgana looked as beautiful as she always did, she stood tall in a dark red dress that came up in gold ribbons to tie around her neck, hugging her body like a second skin as it fanned out around her feet. She couldn't' help but look down at her lap looking for her own comfort. She'd never call it jealousy but she was always less confident of herself when she was around Morgana, the feasts and the gowns.

"Clarissa?" Gwen questioned seeing how closed off to them both she seemed to be now, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She replied vacantly, "Of course,"

"Can we see your dress please Clara?" Morgana questioned as she threw the red shoal around her shoulders allowing it to drop into the crevices of her elbows with a small smile as she walked towards her. Clarissa nodded as she pushed herself up from the bed leaving her cloak behind her as she stood to her full height, missing the looks that were etched across both women's faces. She stood in front of them in an velvety emerald green dress, curving around her body like a glove before flowing out over the ground covering her feet just like Morgana's although the silver bands hung limply over her shoulders and around her waist that was rarely seen through her oversized blouses and loose fitting dresses.

Gwen smiled brightly at her almost in awe, "You look amazing,"

"I agree," Morgana smiled approaching the woman with an equally as bright smile before she rested her hand on her shoulder, "Why do you do that to yourself?" She questioned as Clarissa shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "You look lovely," She assured, "There will be many who agree stronger, Arthur perhaps"

Clarissa looked at the pair with her eyebrow raised as they both quickly shared a knowing look between them, before she even had the chance to say anything one of the other servants was at the door to Morgana's chambers reminding them they were to be at the feast. "We will speak of this later," She warned the pair.

The main hall was filled with various court members, Knights, Lords and Ladies by the time the three entered the room, Clarissa's eyes immediately flew around the room taking in all of the bright colours, feeling a gentle tug on her hand she looked down to see Morgana's hand entwined with her own urging her forward as some of the Knight's noticed them quickly moving to nudge Arthur.

"God have mercy," He muttered as he took in Morgana walking towards them, she looked breathtaking however that wasn't anything new, she was always dressed in such a way that made it hard for anyone to critique her. Although when his gaze landed on the brunette beside her, his lips parted, he'd never once seen her in a dress so fitted before. "Wow.."

"Careful Sire," Sir Owain chuckled, "You may catch flies staring at the Lady Morgana that way,"

Sir Leon scoffed knowing all too well that the Prince's attention belonged elsewhere, he didn't blame him, she looked much more regal than she ever had before. "She may be a beauty to look at but the little spitfire beside her," He commented as Arthur began to walk away from them. "Now remember if he does indeed go to our lovely Clara -"He gestured to himself and Sir Owain with a smirk, "You lot are on patrol again whilst we get to enjoy the Tavern on you,"

Morgana and Clarissa had split up in the midst of the loud chatter of room, Morgana moving over to talk to one of the court members whilst Clarissa stood speaking to one of the many palace cooks who had been asked to assist in serving their guests for the evening since there were more than usual. The older blonde woman smiled brightly as she noticed the Prince over the young lady's shoulder, she curtsied to them both before returning to her duties

"Clary-" Arthur commented. He couldn't help but stare at her as she quickly cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable to his sudden silence and his intense gaze. He stammered, "You look simply breathtaking."

She blushed slightly looking up at him with a small smile, "Thank you Arthur," She replied, "You don't clean up too bad yourself although kind of glad I'm the one in the dress and not you-"

"She looks great doesn't she?" Gwen questioned as she appeared at Merlin's side, who was finding it hard to believe that the woman he was looking at was the same woman who had told Arthur off for fighting with him.

"Yeah.." He sighed still looking at her, although he didn't seem to be the only one in the room who was finding it hard to believe that it was the same woman they were looking at.

"Don't think ill of me for speaking against my Lady," Gwen spoke quietly catching Merlin's attention as he looked at her questioningly. She smiled to herself as she thought about how conscious Clarissa had been, "-but some people are just supposed to be a queen,"

"No.." Merlin questioned thinking back to how the children in the square had reacted to her the other morning. "Clara? She hates anything to do with the whole Royal thing - God forbid a dress!"

"I'd like to think so one day that something, or someone, would change her mind," Gwen smiled looking at how Arthur and Clarissa stood closely together laughing over something that they imagined to be an inside joke of some sort. "They make each other happy so I don't see why not, they just need to figure that out" She smirked, "-not that I'd want to be her"

"Oh," Merlin laughed slightly taking one last look at the pair before turning back to Gwen, "Come on , I thought you liked those rough, tough save the world kind of men?"

Gwen shook her head with a laugh, "No, no I like much more ordinary men like you,"

"Gwen believe me," Merlin chuckled, "I'm not ordinary,"

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously," Gwen blushed, "Not you, but just you know, I like much more ordinary men like you... I mean I think Clara does too but-" She looked back at the pair as Arthur escorted her to her seat just off the corner from where he would be, it wasn't unusual for them to be sat beside each other. " Clara and Arthur - they are like two sides of the day, one the sun and the other the moon." Merlin looked around awkwardly as did Gwen, "They cannot last without each other,"

"Thanks," Merlin stammered rubbing the back of his neck before he and Gwen thankfully separated.

* * *

The Lady Helen began to sing on the small podium that was set up in the middle of the banquet hall, Clarissa smiled watching the woman sing as she sipped on her goblet of wine. She was truly an amazing songstress. Although as the song continued she watched many of the noblemen begin to fall asleep as her own eyes began to fall heavy, feeling a weight on her shoulder she noticed that Arthur too had fallen asleep. She covered her ears quickly blocking out as much of the sound as she possibly could only to find herself leaning back against said Prince as her eyes fluttered closed to the sound.

Merlin looked around panicked seeing everyone now asleep as he watched the 'Lady Helen' approach Arthur, her intent clear in her eyes. His eyes flashed gold as he allowed the grand chandelier to fall down on top of her breaking the enchantment that had fallen over those asleep as well as her disguise.

Clarissa's eyes shot open in a blind panic having broke herself out of the enchantment, her eyes widening as she took in the songstress crushed by the chandelier searching for the anyone who was awake only to see Merlin. Before she could even move to question it, the old woman was visible to their eyes as she moved to throw a dagger at Prince Arthur. Clarissa's eyes flashed gold slowing the dagger in it's tracks as Merlin pulled both herself and the Prince from their seats before she allowed it to embed itself in the chair.

"Clara?" Merlin questioned looking down at her as she held Arthur to her waiting for him to wake up, "Are you alright?" She nodded and laughed out of relief that Arthur hadn't been killed. Arthur, as well as the rest of the room began to fully come round to what had happened as she looked down at him.

"Nice nap?" She questioned as he arched his brow up at her.

"You saved my boy's life," Uther proclaimed as the room took in the scene that lay in front of them. "- a debt must be repaid."

"Oh.." Merlin stammered looking around awkwardly. "There's no need,"

"Don't be so modest," Uther chuckled as Arthur moved to carefully help her up from the ground, Clarissa smiled brushing down her gown before extending her hand to Merlin to get him up off of the ground, "You will be rewarded."

"No," Merlin shook his head, "You don't have to-" He bowed, "-Your Highness,"

Uther shook his head grinning brilliantly at the young man in front of him, "This merits something quite special, you shall be rewarded a position within the Royal household!" Clarissa looked over at them amused, "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant,"

The Court began to clap and cheer at the announcement as Clarissa laughed heartily into her hands at the look that both Arthur and Merlin shared, complete and utter discomfort. This would be something interesting to watch.

* * *

 ****Author's Note****  
 **Okay so each episode won't be like loads of chapters long because I realise this is a hell of a lot of writing for you guys to have to sit and read through so I'll try chop some bits out that won't really affect the story line or anything like that.**

 **If you have anything you would like to see or wouldn't like to see then please leave a review.**

 **Next Update should be around the weekend if not before since I go back to uni this week :( No more lounging around watching Doctor Who and Merlin re-runs for me all day!**


	3. Startling a Prince 101

****Author's Note****  
 **This is the baby note, the longer one is at the bottom! I just wanted to take the time to thank you guys who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot, also to those who are now following or have hit favourite!**

 **D. : I'm really glad you like my OC, I always kind of panic when I write them just in case I make then unrealistic or too 'samey' I hope this chapter doesn't change your opinion on her since I've branched out a little in this chapter! If you have any suggestions at all I'd love to hear them!**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: Again I am so glad you loved the chapter!**

 ****IvyEnthusiast**  
**

* * *

 _"Some things are destined to be, it just takes us a couple of tries to get there"_

Clarissa was curled up underneath the mountain of blankets just as Merlin flew in through the door, the heavy wooden door smacked off of the wall with a thud causing the woman to wake with a start as she awkwardly threw herself up in her bed, only to loose her balance tumbling out of bed onto the floor taking her sheets with her with a shriek. Merlin peered over the edge of her bed to see her lying glaring up at him, he gave her a sheepish smile. He had been instructed by Arthur to go wake her, the blonde already knowing how dangerous a task it was, before she missed the beginning of the tournament, however Merlin feared he had caused more bruising that anything else.

"Merlin.." She stated, the calmness in her voice made Merlin worried, "What in the name of he-"

"Good morning Clara," He cut her off as he rubbed the back of his neck, Gwen appeared at his side having heard her shriek as she made her way from Morgana's chambers, "Sorry about the y'know.."

"What are you doing bursting in here so early!" She complained as he set down the small tray he had been given by the kitchen down onto her table as she waited impatiently for his reasoning, still remaining on the floor. "Merlin?"

He chuckled when it clicked that she wasn't annoyed about falling out of bed, or him busting in; she was annoyed about how early she had been woke up. "Arthur," He explained as he moved to help her up from the floor whilst Gwen grabbed the sheets from around her silently glad that Clarissa had went to bed in her leggings as she watched Merlin pull her up. "He wanted me to make sure you wouldn't miss the start of the tournament,"

"You're his lucky charm after all," Gwen called as she poured some luke-warm water into the bowl she had found in the antechamber.

"I am sorry I had to wake you up so early My L-"

"Merlin, if you call me my Lady once more I will throw you in the stocks myself," She cut him off looking over her shoulder at him as she yanked open her curtains. "Tell Prince Prat, I'll be there soon.." She huffed, "He can go in a strop with me if he loses by all means.."

"Of course.." Merlin smirked nodding as he quickly left the room, swinging the door shut with yet another slam as he went.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the floor this morning?" Gwen laughed as she moved to pull a long-fitted black skirt out from her cupboard as well as a simple white blouse knowing that if she was to turn up to the tournament in her mud blotched tunic she would have the King, and probably Morgana, to deal with. Clarissa simply huffed flopping back down onto her bed, fully intent on going back to sleep as Gwen threw the garments on top of her, "Come on you heard Merlin," She encouraged, "Arthur wants you there.."

"But -" She whined, "But it's early!" She pushed the skirt out of her face noticing that Gwen was holding a black laced under-bust corset in her hands. "No.." She shook her head, "You're going to make me wear that?" Gwen smirked nodding causing her to let out an over-dramatized groan as she threw her hands over her eyes. "I hate tournaments!"

"Eat!" Gwen instructed laughing as she watched Clarissa drag herself out of the bed moving to sit down on the chair as she appeared behind her. "I'll fix your hair for you," She offered, "Save you some time before Merlin barges in her again,"

"You sound like my mother," Clarissa chuckled sadly picking up the small tea-cup Merlin had left as Gwen rested her hand on her shoulder squeezing it tightly before beginning to comb through her short hair.

Ever since she was, all Gwen had been told about Clarissa's mother was that she was a proud woman, born of nobility to a Knight of Deira before marrying a once Knight of Camelot, "You never talk about her," Gwen commented softly as she braided a small section of her hair, Clarissa sighed looking around the room. She stammered quickly thinking she may have upset her, "You don't have t-"

"She was kind I think-" Clarissa told her. She didn't know a lot about her mother, it just felt like stories to her now. "She loved dresses and being a lady," She laughed rolling her eyes, "I think purely because it led to my father." Gwen smiled as she spoke, they had once shared a morning talking about Gwen's mother, it was nice to learn something else about the other half. "I was told that the only reason she was here was because she was useless at directions and got lost on an excursion," She smiled, "The King's guard found her brought her back here and she never left,"

Gwen didn't push anymore about her mother knowing the woman had passed away shortly after Clarissa had turned double-digits, her father a short time before. She simply smiled taking a seat beside her as she offered her some tea, "How is your father?" Clarissa questioned.

"He is well I believe," She smiled, "Working as hard as ever now that the tournament is finally here," Clarissa hummed sipping at her tea, "My Lady I do believe you were supposed to be getting ready for the tournament,"

"And I do believe you were stalling," She shot back laughing before laying her hand on top of Gwen's with an earnest smile. "Thank you," She stood up from the table eyeing the garments that awaited her on the bed, "Do I really need to wear this?" She asked picking up the black corset in question as Gwen chuckled moving to leave her to get ready.

"Morgana brought you them last night but you were already asleep, she thinks they'll make you more comfortable." Gwen replied as Clarissa raised her eyebrow at her, wondering how on earth corsets were supposed to be comfortable. Gwen could see her confusion and cleared her throat softly, "-with yourself."

Clarissa nodded slowly, sort of touched by Morgana's offer, as she collected the garments plus her necessary undergarments before stepping behind the screen to change, since she never asked for help, Gwen propped herself up on the bed knowing that she wouldn't mind since it was already messed up again. She smirked spying the straw covered bucket that she had tried to hide behind her cupboard. "How are the horses getting along?"

She peaked her head out from behind the screen with a small smile, "They're alright Gwen," She replied with a smile, with everything that had been going on in the castle with the upcoming tournament her presence within the palace was getting increasingly vital meaning she wasn't able to spend as much time as she would like with them. "Why?"

"You're chambers were empty when I had come to check on you last night," Gwen commented with a small smile. She already knew where she had disappeared to, she had already seen her sneak out to the stables a few nights in a row. Clarissa just blushed knowing she had been caught, "Just be careful with sneaking out all the time," She smiled, "May get people worried,"

"That is very true," She commented as she stepped out from behind the screens, her normal green cloak thrown around her shoulders as she handed the spare lavender one to Gwen. "Good thing you always cover for me then isn't it," She winked, this time it was Gwen's turn to blush knowing she had also been found out.

* * *

"Knights of the realm," Uther proclaimed standing in front of the crowd as well as the Knights selected to represent their realms, "It's a great honour to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot," The crowd cheered, "Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge your reigning champion," Clarissa smiled softly as she looked over at Arthur, who stood to the back of the line-up, "My son, Prince Arthur, only one can have the honour of being crowned champion and will receive a prize of 1,000 gold coins. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward." He smirked, "The tournament begins!"

Arthur walked slowly behind the rest of the progression as the Knights left the arena to prepare for the first battle, which of course as champion he would start in. His father grabbed his shoulder tightly as he prepared, "I trust you will make me proud,"

He nodded firmly as he handed his cape to the guard in front of him before lowering his helmet over his head, taking one last look over to the stands he let out a sigh of relief seeing that Clarissa was watching him so closely, having caught his gaze she smiled mouthing a quick 'good luck' before the battle begun.

She watched as Arthur won his first battle, the crowd cheering on for their Prince's victory. She smiled knowing that he hadn't been harmed but she could never understand the fascination of the tournament, it always had appeared to be a competition of who had the biggest ego, yet instead of questioning it for another year, she simply sat with a small nod to every good move a Knight made taking note for her next sparring practice. The next fight began and the crowd found themselves unable to draw their eyes away from the Knight dressed in the bright yellow tunic, his swordsmanship almost rivaled that of Prince Arthur's and the Knights of Camelot who stood watching held with their doubts towards the outcome if both men should make the final round.

"He is rather impressive don't you think?" Morgana commented as she watched the man in front of them easily dodge another startling blow. Clarissa and Gwen shared a look before shrugging at her comments causing her to raise her brow at them. "You are joking of course? Look at the skill!" The knight stood over his fallen opponent before removing his helmet, she smirked, "Handsome too.."

"If you're into that type of thing," Clarissa muttered under her breath tugging at the edge of the corset that she had tied far too tightly that morning, looking away as she caught the Knight's not-so-subtle glance on her whilst Gwen shared her frown. "I'll be back shortly,"

She quickly made her way round the arena to where she knew the tents had been set up for the Knights and their supplies. She easily spotted Merlin and Arthur not too far away from the stables, both talking - well Arthur yelling and Merlin laughing. "You did so well!" She commented proudly as Arthur pulled her in tight against him surprising Merlin, who hadn't seen Arthur be so - for a better word - nice to someone. She smiled as she pulled back slightly with his arms still around her so he could see her smile. "Your father looked very impressed with your victory as well,"

"I'm sorry again about this morning Clara," Merlin spoke up, breaking them out of their moment as Clarissa broke out of Arthur's grasp with slight ease.

"Don't worry about it Merlin," She assured, "I merely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," She laughed, "Well - the _floor_.."

"Why were you on the floor?" Arthur questioned gesturing for Merlin to gather up his equipment as the Knights began to make their way towards the palace grounds with the first round of battles over for the day.

"Your orders," Clarissa replied with a firm nod about to turn away to return to Gwen and Morgana before turning back to Arthur with a smirk, "If you want to wake me up in the morning Arthur, there are much pleasurable ways I'm sure you could go about it,"

Both men looked at her retreating figure shocked at what she had said before Merlin regained his composure, mockingly closing Arthur's jaw for him as he batted his own blush away with a chuckle, she certainly did know how to catch their attention.

"Something wrong sire?" Merlin questioned with a smirk as he picked up Arthur's shield and helmet, Arthur frowned at him raising his brow at him. Merlin sighed dropping his smirk, "I'll uh - just gather your armour.."

* * *

The Knights of the realms now stood in a long winding line down the council chambers waiting to approach the King and his Ward, although much to her own disappointment, the Lady Clarissa as well. She stood beside Morgana playing around with the laces of her corset trying to pass the time, luckily for her Gwen had tied them properly meaning she was finally able to breathe, although, she really just wanted to be back at the stables tending to the Knight's horses knowing that the stable hands had been given other duties for they duration of the tournament, meaning the creatures were unattended.

She found herself rolling her eyes unimpressed as the Knight Morgana had been so taken with stepped up to them, he moved to stand in front of the King with his chest puffed out proudly. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

"I saw you fighting today," King Uther praised with a firm nod, "You have a very aggressive style,"

"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced'" He replied with a proud look on his face.

"I couldn't agree more," He replied as he turned to Morgana, who flashed the man a radiant smile, "Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward,"

The Knight bowed in front of her kissing the back of her hand whilst Clarissa stood bored her hands twitching at her side, she was tired of watching the Knights fawn over Morgana before giving her a simple bow, it was just getting embarrassing now. "My Lady,"

Morgana smiled, "I saw you competing today,"

"I saw you watching," He smirked, "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast,"

"That is correct," She replied nudging Clarissa in the ribs to get her to pay attention knowing she wasn't paying attention to the proceedings, when really all it did was annoy the woman even more considering she wasn't shy to the fact that all Morgana wanted was for her to help annoy Arthur.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," Knight Valiant replied continuing to smirk as he approached Clarissa who forced out her most charming smile she could muster. He arched his brow,"My Lady?"

"The Lady Clarissa, a close family friend of ours," King Uther exclaimed catching her, and many of those around them, by surprise considering he had never introduced her like that before. "She is a distinguished guest among us during this tournament," He eyed her glaringly, now she understood, it was a matter of the Pendragon reputation, and she was to be part of it whether she liked it or not.

"A most exquisite guest indeed," Valiant agreed bowing in front of her before kissing the back of her hand making her skin crawl, something about the Knight just didn't sit right with her, and it wasn't his incredibly forward attitude. "My Lady, I do hope we pass again,"

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," Morgana spoke rather smugly as Arthur approached them. He simply shrugged looking over at Clarissa, something in him agitated by how close the Knight had been to her, although he had missed her look of discomfort assuming she hadn't minded the Knight's behaviour since she was smiling once again.

"They're not the only ones," He grumbled slightly.

"You're not jealous are you?" She questioned still acting quite smug as Arthur looked at her with his eyebrow raised catching on to her game rather quickly. He looked back over at Clarissa who now stood with her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she looked at him rather impatiently.

"I don't see anything to be jealous of.." Arthur commented dismissing her as he stepped over to Clarissa who let out a sigh of relief, "My Lady," She looked over her shoulder to where Valiant was still leering over her having felt his gaze on her, she looked back to Arthur with a plan suddenly coming to mind. "Clary?" He whispered quietly as she stepped closer to him their bodies almost touching, she gestured him down so she could whisper to him.

"He keeps staring at me," She told him hurriedly as he nodded with his eyebrow raised, "Sometimes he switches to Morgana and she loves it but me-" She shook her head, she didn't like the attention she had been receiving because of the full title never mind off of the one Knight. "Not so much," Arthur smirked slightly looking over to where said Knight was; he raised his eyebrow at the fellow man challengingly considering he was still staring at her, with his gaze slipping over to Morgana and back. He felt the tension scratch it's way to the surface, he was going to ensure the man knew to back off. Clarissa frowned looking up at Arthur, "What?"

He ignored her question before gently pulling her a little closer, if that were even possible, surprising those around them with his actions, even more so as he brushed his lips across her cheek before taking her hand and again kissing the back of it, he smirked at the deep blush on her cheeks. " _My_ Lady.."

"Ugh.." Morgana whined, "Could Arthur be any more annoying?" She huffed slightly as Clarissa continued to blush looking down at her feet, Arthur had never been so forward with her and part of her wished he was always like that with her although she just assumed it was to keep the Knight off her back, her mind stood torn. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament,"

Gwen stood shaking her head at the silly smile that had made it's way onto Clarissa's face before looking back to her Lady, "You don't really mean that,"

"Yes," Morgana protested before continuing to greet the other knights as if she had nothing better to do all day whilst Clarissa used to opportunity to sneak away, only one place in mind. "I do,"

* * *

Having managed to convince the guards on patrol to let her out the stables and out of their sight, Clarissa held tightly onto the reigns of the tall cream coloured mare that she had grown quite accustom to. Nora was by far her favourite horse within the Prince's stable, although she knew the mare belonged more to her than it did to Arthur. She walked through the quiet streets until she came to the small bridge that led out into the forest, looking up at the darkening skies she tightened her grip on her cloak as she swung herself up onto her horse, before giving a gentle kick to send them into a trot.

She rode her way through the woods with a content smile as she came to a wide clearing surrounded by tall, thick trees standing almost like a barrier around the space. She hopped down from Nora's back allowing the horse to trot alongside her as she set her satchel down on the thick green grass before plopping down along side it.

"Alright Nora," She said with a soft smile, "You stand guard for me," Nora whinnied in response making her laugh slightly, "If they knew I was talking to a horse they'd think I was crazy.."

She sat for what seemed like hours, when it was really a matter of minutes, flipping through the tattered pages of the spell book Gaius had given her, passing it off as if she might be interested in learning something about sorcery in her spare time. She had laughed when he began to stutter telling her that he didn't think she was a sorceress. Her eyes flashed gold as she blew against her finger tips small lights appearing from them to light up the dark that was beginning to settle in the clearing.

"Y'know I wonder what it would be like if we could be free," She whispered to no one in particular but herself as she watched the small specs of light she created bob around the clearing almost like butterflies. She knew that she couldn't use her abilities within the walls of Camelot, not that she used it often anyways but she'd always wondered what it would be like if she could. "Without Uther threatening to burn us all alive or drown us," She hummed to herself as she thought about her conversation with Gwen earlier that morning. "Would you be proud of me?" She found herself looking up at the stars that had begun to appear in the sky above her, the strange feeling that someone was watching her setting in. "Both of you?"

She wasn't wrong.

Hidden behind the tall trees, covered by a velvet cloak was woman, not much taller than Clarissa herself, she stood watching her lying unprotected in the middle of the field absentmindedly watching the world pass by, although she was no fool to the magic that surrounded her. The woman was definitely far from unprotected. She smirked to herself,"Time will tell,"

"I wish you were here" Clarissa whispered as she traced her fingers across the beautiful script that lay inside the book. She had known about her ability for as long as she could remember, but she knew wiser than to play with forces that she didn't fully understand but that's where Gaius came in. She knew the sweet old man knew, but was beyond grateful that he chose not to say anything. "Sé æðm æt nihtbuttorfléoge"

"All that power and you use it to conjure butterflies?" A soft voice questioned from behind her sending Clarissa up from the grass with fright as she was faced with a beautifully pale woman, her long dark hair curling messily around her shoulders down over a burnt orange gown that would rival something that Morgana would wear.

Clarissa raised her eyebrow slightly as she looked at her. "Were you watching me?" She questioned as the woman walked closer to her with a smile on her face appearing to be friendly, although looks could be deceiving, as she nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion," She informed her, watching amused as Clarissa's eyes grew wide flashing gold as she pulled the book back into her grasp holding it tightly against her chest.

"Wha-" She paused for a quick moment remembering the story Gaius had told her one morning she had stopped by for help, she looked up at the woman quizzically " _Nimueh_ ,"

"Oh," She replied with a smug look, "So you've heard of me then Clarissa,"

"How do you know my name?" Clarissa questioned watching out the corner of her eye as Nimueh circled her taking in every detail about her that she possibly could, although Clarissa stood still, glad she had changed into her tunic before she had left the palace, it was much easier to conceal the small dagger inside her boots - if she should need it.

"I know many things about you Clarissa," Nimueh spoke gently, "I know that you're afraid of your gift yet you want to be able to use it, be able to unleash the full extent of your power," Clarissa shivered involuntarily as she spoke, "I know that you hide more than you are seen," She whispered, "Join me, together we can bring the walls of Camelot to our mercy -" Clarissa glowered at her as she continued to speak, "Lay your loyalties to a side that will not belittle and disregard your talents, that will not lie to you," She prompted egging her on, "Join me and become one of the most powerful people in the realm."

"I use my abilities for healing and nothing more," Clarissa growled angered by the woman's sudden urge to try rip her from her home by lying to her about the people she had grown to see as family. "I will not abandon my home-" _Arthur._ "Only to bring those I care about to their death," She turned away from the priestess and back to Nora tucking her book safely into the bag before swinging her leg up over the horse.

"Those you care about-" Nimueh taunted with a cold smirk, "Or the _Prince_?" Clarissa sat straighter upon Nora's back, "Oh so I have your attention now?" Clarissa looked over, sudden hatred burning in her eyes causing Nimueh to laugh brightly. She had achieved what she had come for. The woman's weakness. "You may not join me now Arisia but one day when all hope is lost," She chimed watching as Clara kicked her feet against the mare, still trying to be as gentle as possible, "You will." She held out her hand towards her as her eyes flashed gold. "But for now," She grinned cruelly, "Let's scare a Prince."

* * *

Gwen stood outside Clarissa's chambers, a new gown draped over one arm, as she continued to knock on her door; as much as she wasn't a morning person she would normally have answered by now. "Clara?" She questioned pushing open the door, peaking her head inside. "Are you awake?" She raised her eyebrow as she took in the empty room, the bed not slept in, the garments she had been wearing yesterday laid out on the untouched mound of pillows. She was beginning to panic. "Clarissa!"

"Guinevere?" Arthur questioned standing at the open door with his eyebrow raised as Merlin peered over his shoulder, arms full with Arthur's armour. Gwen spun round at the mention of her name in hope that maybe she was there only to let out a sigh when she took in both men. "Why are you yelling?" He took in the empty room, his speech slowing as if he was trying to stay calm. "Where is Clary?"

"I don't know," She stammered, "She left the proceedings last night after speaking to you," Arthur frowned, "-She said she was tired but this bed has not been touched." She smiled slightly, "She isn't this neat"

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek harshly, "She couldn't have gotten far?" He suggested, however the doubt was thick in his voice as Arthur glared at him. "Surely a guard or one of the Knights on patrol would have noticed her leaving the palace last night, if she truly didn't return"

"We must go find her at once," Arthur instructed. He was beyond worried knowing that if she was to wander off on her own for whatever reason, she would always have returned before morning. She didn't like to worry people. Merlin blocked the door off only serving to irritate Arthur further, "Merlin? Have you gone deaf?"

Merlin sighed, "Sire, you have a tournament to compete in," He reminded him knowing all too well that it was a stupid thing to remind him of however during his short time in serving Arthur, he knew that if anything was to take a top priority over anything, it was her. "If you don't show they will see it as a forfeit,"

Arthur bit his tongue, "She's my-" _Good luck charm._ "You're right," He sighed, "However, we cannot stand idly by and do nothing," Merlin nodded quickly, "I will alert the guard and join them as soon as this round is over,"

"I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere bright as rain," Merlin replied forcing as much reassurance as he possibly could into his smile, even though inside his head was running wild wondering where she could have possibly wandered off to - if she had wandered off and not been attacked. He shook his head quickly trying to rid himself of the thought, knowing it wouldn't help anyone.

* * *

"You heard Arthur's orders," Sir Leon proclaimed as he and a handful of the guards continued to spread out and search the training grounds. "We do not return until we find Clarissa," He sighed heavily before looking up at the men around him. "Understood?"

"We'll find her Leon," Sir Owain commented patting him on the shoulder as the men dispersed over the grounds, they could see the man's worry straight away as soon as Arthur had pulled him aside before rallying them together. He lowered his voice, "I know she is like a sister to you," Leon smiled softly, "I swear to you we will find her.."

"Sir Leon! Sir Owain!" One of the guards yelled from the Eastern side of the training ground, close to where there was a small opening that led out into a protected charter of the forest. "They've found her," He informed them before the three men took off in the direction of the other guards, hands on their swords ready.

Clarissa lay curled up beside the now closed wrought iron gate, her cloak covering her from the cold apart from the damp mud that had begun to seep into her clothes, Nora now down by her side, kept her large head still, resting near enough under the woman's as she watched the guards carefully. The guards appearing around them quickly startled the mare into a stance moving to stand in front of the woman until Sir Leon held out his hand.

"Nora," He clicked his tongue as she bowed her head gently trotting out of his way to allow him to drop down to Clarissa's side. "Clara?" He gave her shoulder a gentle shake, she was breathing steadily making him chuckle slightly, she was asleep. "Clarissa, it's time to wake up now,"

Her head was pounding as she managed to force her eyes open only to be met with Sir Leon and Owain staring down at her worried looks on their faces. She could remember leaving Nimueh and suddenly feeling more tired than usual before passing out. She frowned as the reality donned on her the Priestess had used magic on her. "Ugh!" She groaned gripping at her head feeling warm liquid on her fingers, "What did I do?" She questioned, "Go toe to toe with a rock?"

"More like head to head with a rock My Lady," Sir Owain grimaced as he looked at the small cut on the back of her head where she must have fallen off of Nora's back. "We should get her back to the palace,"

"We should get her to Gaius," Sir Leon shook his head as he took in the dazed look in her eyes, "Sir Richard," The Knight looked away from the horse with his eyebrow raised, "Tell the Prince that we've found her," He nodded walking back to the palace with Nora in tow. "He was really worried about you this morning,"

At the mention of Arthur, Clarissa attempted to push herself up from the ground both Knights moving in to help her, "I need to get to that tournament," She whimpered, her muscles sore from sleeping out on the cold ground.

"Clara," Sir Leon scolded softly in his true brotherly fashion. "We are taking you to Gaius first, you could have a concussion or worse-" She rolled her eyes at him as she let them lead her across the grass. She was walking fine until her legs gave out sending her back down onto the grass with a soft thud. Sir Leon crouched down scooping the woman into his arms rolling his eyes as her eyes fluttered closed slightly. "Not a chance my Lady keep them open,"

"Shut up Leon," She murmured leaning her head against his shoulder as he quickened his pace across the grounds. "I should be with Art," She murmured under her breath, the full extent of what they believed to be her concussion kicking in. "I'm the good luck charm after all,"

Both Knights chuckled looking between themselves, "You are that," Sir Owain told her as he called the guard off from their search party now that they had her safe just as she fell back asleep.

* * *

The tournament had finished for the day by the time she had finally opened her eyes. She had been brought straight to Gaius' after Sir Owain had noticed her eyes were firmly closed, they're panicked actions had startled not only the physician but Merlin as well who had the unfortunate job of telling Arthur what had happened. She lay on her side facing the wall in a small cot Gaius had set up in his chambers as she had spent the remainder of the afternoon sleeping off the worst of the ordeal, they had taken care of the wound on the back of her head and all they needed now was her to wake up.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive," Merlin panted as he stumbled back into the chambers, forgetting for a moment that Clarissa was fast asleep on the other side of the room. It didn't matter how quiet he was now as her eyes fluttered open to take in the wall in front of her. She had been covered by the comforter that was normally thrown over her bed courtesy of Gwen.

"Are you sure?" Gaius questioned pushing his book aside, well it was the book Clarissa had on her when they had found her; none of the Knights nor the guard had seen it, they simply handed the man the bag before walking off tails between their legs.

"The snake ate a mouse-" Merlin grimaced, "One swallow, straight down," Clarissa stared at the wall with her jaw agape, thinking about how, apart from herself, Merlin was the only one awake when the elderly woman who had pretended to be the Lady Helen was crushed by the mysteriously slack chandelier. He had magic, it made sense for him too, she was sure. "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed, it must have been one of the snakes from the sheild!" He frowned, "I have to tell Arthur,"

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius nodded causing not only Merlin to frown, but Clarissa to, in her time spent with the pair, she'd never heard him doubt him before.

"I know magic when I see it," Merlin protested. Clarissa gasped softly at the admission, catching their attention however knowing she had been caught, passed it off as she was still asleep as she snuggled further into the blanket that surrounded her.

 **Merlin had magic**.

 **Real magic.  
**  
"Perhaps," Gaius mused, "Do you have any proof?"

Merlin raised his brow slightly, "Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble," Gaius replied honestly casting a careful glance over to the woman knowing all to well that she was listening to him and was now aware that Merlin had a hand in magic, just as he knew she did as well. "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter?" Merlin questioned folding his arms across his chest annoyed that Gaius seemed to not believe him about what he had seen. "He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof!" Gaius explained pitifully, "The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a knight,"

Merlin looked at the man with a frown, "What?" He sighed, "So what I say doesn't count for anything,"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned," Gaius sighed standing up from the table as Merlin huffed stalking off towards his room before Gaius reached out and gripped his arm hearing the young woman's sigh from across the room. "She's awake," He whispered as Merlin's eyes grew wide. She knew. A _royal_ knew. "Talk to her," He instructed, "There's more to her than meets the eye Merlin, she'll understand,"

Merlin turned to stare at the woman who continued to stare at the wall having been reduced to counting the cracks in the wall. The Dragon's voice echoed around in his head as he looked at her, ' _The healer, there is more to her than you know-_ ' "Clara?" Merlin rasped out as he walked slowly over to where she was dragging the stool over so he could sit beside her.

"Did the gasp give it away?" She asked rolling over onto her back with a soft groan, Merlin nodded softly as she looked up at him with a soft smile, "I bet your glad I'm good at keeping secrets," He looked at her warily as she moved to prop herself up on her elbows. "Relax I'm kidding," She told him, "I wouldn't tell a soul about this Merlin," She promised not able to tell him her own, "You're secret is safe with me,"

"Thank you Clarissa," He replied swallowing harshly. He felt as though a tiny weight had been added to his shoulders, although he was some-what relieved that he had finally found who he - _hoped_ \- was the healer to join his destiny to protect Arthur, it made sense for it to be her after-all. "Do-" He sighed, "Do you believe me?"

She raised her brow at him. "About the snakes?" He nodded, she searched his eyes for a moment before nodding the best she could, something about how frightened he looked as he waited for her answer proved it all for her, "I believe you Merlin and I swear I'll help you prove it,"

They both sat for a little while longer as it grew darker and darker outside just chatting about random things, her telling him how she used to wish she was a dragon to him laughing and telling her about how he used to break down trees. They were that engrossed in their conversations, they didn't hear Arthur knock on the door to the chambers before letting himself in, as much as he was relieved to see that she was finally awake and talking, he frowned.

"You're awake?" Arthur spoke up causing them to break away from their conversation, he looked over at Merlin who dipped his head slightly, "I thought I told you I was to be informed when she was awake?"

"She's only awake a short while," Merlin defended, knowing just how worried and almost upset the Prince had been during the day waiting and waiting, rather impatiently, for any sort of update about her. He felt bad about not going to get him first but he had enjoyed talking to her, she was the only friend he had really made over his short stay. "It is late as well sire," Merlin defended, "I didn't know if you'd be asleep,"

"As if I could sleep when she is like this," Arthur shot back as Clarissa looked between the pair of them noticing the guilt that seemed to now be etched on Merlin's face as well as the worry that appeared on Arthur's.

"Hey-" She whispered knowing that he'd want to talk to her as she let her hand drift lazily about the air extending it to Arthur, taking the weight off of Merlin, who smiled pushing himself up from the stool retreating towards the door that led up to his chambers before flashing Gaius a smile as he went inside. "You don't need to be so harsh on him,"

"Don't start mothering me Clarissa," Arthur shot back his voice in a low whisper as she raised her eyebrow at him. He only ever used her full name if she was in trouble and by the looks of it she was in heaps. "Where were you?" He didn't give her time to answer as he continued to fire out questions, "What were you thinking?" He demanded, "Oh I know you weren't thinking you just wanted to escape being a Lady yet again," He fumed, "Well let me explain this to you kindly, you're a lady whether you like it or not, you can't just go off in the middle of the night and not tell anyone!" She lay there watching as he got more and more upset, she simply squeezed his hand as he carried on. "I came to find Guinevere shouting in your chambers in a wild panic this morning because you weren't there!" She frowned, she hated the fact she had worried Gwen it wasn't like it was intentional. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Then you topped it off-" He laughed dryly. "I thought the world had stopped when they carried you towards the training grounds you were so pale and bleeding that I-"

She forced herself up so she could wrap her arms around his neck burying her head into his shoulder as he wormed his arms back around her waist falling into a silence, no longer wanting to dwell on what he had thought. He had whole-heartedly believed he had lost her, the thought again made him hold her tighter. "I'm sorry," She whispered knowing that she couldn't tell him the real reason she had been found by the gates or where she had been, it killed her to keep secrets from him but it would only upset him more. He wasn't ready to know everything about her, not yet. "I didn't mean to scare you.."

"You're my best friend Clarissa," He frowned. "You did more than scare me," He pressed his lips to her forehead before standing up from beside her, knowing that he probably already hurt her enough with his first ramblings; staying with her whilst he was still angry would only cause more upset. "Get some rest."

* * *

 ****Author's Note****

 **So lot's of things were revealed in this chapter about a lot of different things, if you have any questions about any of it just drop a review and I shall do my very best to give a non-spoilery answer in the next chapter that should be up within the week!**

 **I kind of wanted to stem out in this chapter, I know it's only the third one however I kind of want to get things going, I also wanted to show a more protective side of Arthur earlier on in this story as we don't see this side of him til later in the actual series when he is a little more 'grown-up.'**

 **Plus many of you may be wondering why there isn't much about the actual episode itself in this chapter and probably the next - short answer? I wasn't a big fan of the episode so I thought I'd develop the story a little more in about the gaps, effectively making it a little different I guess**

 **Thank you so much again to everyone who has favourited or followed this story! It means a lot to me guys, so thank you every so much!**

 **Next update, dependent on how writing goes this weekend, maybe this Sunday if not during the week! Look out for some X-Men updates this week as well maybe some OUAT**

 ****IvyEnthusiast****


	4. Faith

**Author's Note;**  
 **Hi everyone! So sorry for the delay in getting another chapter uploaded for you! I've had a good discussion with the wonderful HPuni101 who actually beta read over this chapter for me to help make it even better for you guys!**  
 **Chapters will hopefully now be up every weekend but to start this weekend off I've put up two chapters for you to make up for being gone for so long!**  
 **Thank you to everyone who has still being favouriting/following/reviewing this story it means a lot!**  
 **IvyEnthusiast  
**

* * *

 _"I have faith in you like the children have faith in their dreams,"_

It was a mere matter of minutes after the first sight of dawn fell over the kingdom before Gaius woken by a rather impatient Clarissa, who had been waiting all night to be given a clean bill of health, minus a few bumps and bruises of course. She had spent the remainder of her sleepless night, tossing and turning, unable to shake the look of absolute despair she had seen on Arthur's face, when he had left her, which was why she was now making her way rather stealthily through the commotion to find said blonde.

Merlin was tending to Arthur's armour, to the best of his ability, when he spotted the Lady walking towards them with a small smile working it's way onto her face as she took in the pout that was present on Arthur's while he waited impatiently for Merlin to finish, "Sire" Merlin chuckled as she appeared at his side, "I think I've found something that will brighten your sour mood"

"I am not sour," the Prince protested turning to look at his servant, not yet realising that Clarissa stood with him as well, "I am con-" He stalled finally noticing her smiling up at him, and raised a brow at her. "You're out of bed?"

"Gaius said I was well enough to be up and about," She lied knowing that both men would have her sent back to Gaius if they knew she was still not back to full health. She frowned noticing the unlatched fastenings on his armour, "Now turn around so I can fix your armour."

Arthur frowned, "That's Merlin's-"

"I know you think it's Merlin's job," She cut him off rolling her eyes at him and once again gestured for him to turn around. "However, on this occasion I am going to help," She smirked, "Now suck it up and face the other way" Merlin raised his eyebrow amused when he did as she asked and turned around without another whine, he even crouched to make her job easier. "Thank you,"

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked watching as her small hands danced across Arthur's armour going over all of his previous work to make sure it was all secured. The pair moved their gaze off of their chosen tasks to look at the tall, bulking man that stood impatiently across the field as his servant placed his helmet over his head with shaky hands.

"Yes," Arthur shrugged, "-but he is as strong as a bear,"

"And slow," Clarissa piped up from behind him as she finished the last fastening. She stepped between both men with a smile before looking up at Arthur, "But you're fast,"

"Exactly," Arthur agreed, although the uncertainty wavering in his voice caused her to frown. She handed his helmet to Merlin knowing that she had no chance of reaching his head. Instead she grabbed the weighty sword from the bench handing it to him with a lazy curtsey.

"You'll do great," She encouraged, "I may have let you down yesterday but I'll be in the stands with Morgana and Gwen routing for you as usual" He smiled down at her as Merlin rolled his eyes at the pair before making a quick exit. "Good luck Art,"

"Thank you my Lady." He joked as she walked towards the stands, her hands clammy even though she continued to wipe them down on her dark purple tunic. When she had made it back to her chambers earlier that morning, Gwen had been around to help her choose a more comfortable yet feminine tunic, after all she wasn't about to be prancing around in her corset.

Taking her seat on the other side of Gwen, she received a warm smile from both women, although the strain in Morgana's made her frown. She seemed far more nervous than she normally would have been. "You're not worried?" Clarissa questioned arching her brow, "-are you?"

"No-" Morgana replied, looking out onto the field where Arthur was warming up for his round.

Morgana may have claimed not to be worried but Clarissa certainly was and it showed as her eyes continued to dart around the arena out of fear that something else was going to go wrong. Although when the crowd began to cheer, she realised she had missed Arthur's round and her disinterest hadn't gone unnoticed by the victor. She quickly smiled and clapped along appreciatively with the crowd of people, however her celebrations were soon out-lived as Valiant won his round rather brutally as his opponent fell to the ground in a heap.

"Arthur is going up against Valiant in the final isn't he?" She whispered leaning over to Gwen, who simply nodded wondering to herself why she suddenly looked so worried. Clarissa arched her brow leaning forward to lean on her knees as Merlin and Gaius rushed out into the arena to inspect the fallen Knight, "Well this can't be

* * *

Clarissa sat next to the deteriorating Knight, dabbing a piece of wet cloth across his forehead, she had spent the remainder of her afternoon with Gaius and Merlin trying to figure out why he had fallen so ill following his round against Valiant. Although, she suspected they were all on the same wavelength - magic had to have been involved. No one was stupid enough to have an enchanted shield and not use it.

"Merlin," Gaius spoke, breaking the tension that had fallen over the room, "-about what I said earlier, Uther wouldn't really listen to you - nor me for that matter, but you're right," He sighed, "We cannot let him get away with this."

Merlin sighed, "We don't have any proof,"

"If we could cure Ewan," Gaius suggested, "He could tell the King that Valiant was using magic, he would believe the word of a Knight," He suddenly frowned, "-but how we get the antidote?"

"We need the snake," Clarissa spoke up turning on the stool to look at them both, "The venom from the snake cured correctly can be used to treat the initial bite," Merlin immediately sprung up from his chair and was almost at the door before she moved to stop him, "Merlin I didn't mean-" but he had already rushed out causing Clarissa to drop her hand back into her lap,"- right now."

"Clarissa," Gaius called warily to her. She turned to look at him surprised, he barely ever called her by her full name unless something was of grave importance. "Merlin's magic-" She nodded, "He's a good boy, he doesn't mean any harm I assure-"

Before the physician could finish his defence of the warlock, Clarissa hurriedly interrupted him with a soft smile, "Gaius, I promised him that I would keep his secret as if it were my own," She assured the older man who was still standing watching her warily. "Besides," She continued with a small shrug, "You've been keeping my own secret longer than anyone would expect," He smiled at her in return, "I shall repay that favour, Merlin is a good friend."

"What troubles you?" Gaius questioned gesturing for her to join him at the table. He had sensed there was potentially more to her mysterious fainting spell than she was letting on. She had been jumpy ever since she had left him only hours before. "I see it in your eyes," She looked away as quickly as she could to find something else to busy herself with, "Clarissa?" He asked, his thoughts already jumping to the worst situations possible. "What happened?"

"What do you know about Nimueh Gaius?" She questioned quietly, slowly glancing up to look him in the eye.

"All I know of Nimueh is what I have already told you," He replied reaching across the bench to rest his hand on top of hers to offer some form of comfort, "She is a High Priestess of the Old Religion - a very powerful woman indeed," He reminded, then gazed at her curiously. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"The night I fainted, I was in a clearing East of the kingdom on my own, that's why no one could find me til yesterday morning," She explained, "Nimueh confronted me she wanted me to join her. To help her turn Camelot into her own personal playground - I refused of course-" She frowned, "-and I guess she didn't take it too well." She shook her head irritated, "I could feel her mark on me when I woke up in the middle of the field. She knocked me out to cause a panic,"

"She certainly got what she was after then-" Gaius agreed, he knew how startled the King and the Prince had been when they had been giving out their orders to their men to find her, something she did not need to know. "You must be vigilant Clara," He warned, "Nimueh is not a force to be reckoned with and if you refused her - there may be consequences."

* * *

Clarissa followed quickly behind Merlin, which was proving to be rather difficult with how fast he was walking, the severed snakes head clutched tightly in his hands as they went. He was intent on telling Arthur exactly what was going on, but with Gaius' words on both their minds, Clarissa wasn't about to let him walk into the firing line on his own, besides they were under no illusion that Arthur wouldn't believe her more.

"Arthur?" She questioned pushing open the door to his chambers. Arthur looked up from his platter to smile at her as she stepped into the room, Merlin close behind her. "May we, uh, have a word?"

"Is everything alright?" Arthur questioned as she sat down at the edge of his table whilst Merlin set the severed head down onto the table. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked over to her, "Clary?"

"We believe the Knight Valiant is using magic Arthur," She replied hesitantly, knowing exactly how opposed to magic Arthur was, it didn't exactly stand in hers nor Merlin's favour to bring it to his attention. "Merlin found his shield in the armoury and well-" She gestured to the severed head on the table. "You can see the rest,"

"You?" Arthur asked doubtfully looking up at Merlin, "You chopped it's head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant, you can talk to Gaius-" He explained, "You can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him," Merlin, having realised he was rambling took a breath, "Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

Arthur shook his head, "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot,"

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield," Clarissa spoke up, "No one could see the snake bite him,"

"I don't like the guy any more than you do, but that doesn't mean he is cheating Clary." Arthur argued as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom," Merlin interrupted, "When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened, if you face Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield," He argued, "It's the only way he can beat you!" He picked up the head, "Look at it! Have you ever seen snakes like this in Camelot?" He sighed, "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, but I wouldn't lie to you,"

Arthur sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he gestured to both of them, "I want you to swear that what you're telling me is true,"

Merlin nodded, "I swear it's true,"

Arthur looked over at Clarissa who smiled, "When have I ever lied to you?"

He smirked turning back to Merlin, "Then I believe you," He promised, "I will summon a court tomorrow morning and raise these allegations to my father,"

"Thank you Sire" Merlin bowed slightly.

Clarissa stood up from the table with a tired sigh as both of them moved to leave the blonde to his evening meal.

"Clary-" Arthur spoke up causing her to stop at the door, "I need a word,"

She raised her brow before nodding, "Of course," She turned to Merlin with a small smile, "Good night Merlin," The warlock nodded with a smirk as she shut the door behind him, "What's on your mind?"

"I wished to apologise," He told her causing her to arch her brow as she sat back down across from him, stealing a bunch of grapes from his platter.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked smiling, "You've got nothing to be sorry for Arthur,"

"I didn't mean to belittle you or upset you any further the other night," He replied, "You had been through enough already without me adding to that, I'm sorry,"

"Arthur," She laughed walking round the back of his chair so she could throw her arm over his shoulder, "You were worried about me-" She pinched his cheeks teasingly, "Stop trying to ruin the moment," He glowered up at her as she looked down at him amused, "Now, anything else Sire?" She asked, "I'm supposed to be on bed-rest you know,"

He just shook his head at her trying to fight the smile on his face, "Good night Clary,"

* * *

The claims of the Knight Valiant's use of magic were being passed around the palace like wild fire, as a man of his word, Arthur had called the council's presence as soon as the morning broke. Clarissa stood shyly beside Merlin fidgeting with the sleeves of her gown whilst Merlin fiddled with his pockets. Uther stood in front of them all, the red of Camelot clear to everyone in the room.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther questioned as the Knights crowded in closer to hear the allegations although it only seemed to make the room seem closed off.

"I believe the Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur proclaimed drawing gasps and murmurs from the council towards his claims, to which he swallowed nervously as his father walked towards him.

Uther arched his brow as he turned to the Knight in question, "Valiant," He questioned, "What do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous," Valiant scoffed, "I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turned to Arthur, "Do you have such evidence?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder to where Merlin and Clarissa stood, both looking more anxious as the moments passed by. With his lips pressed firmly into a thin line he urged them forward, "I do"

Knowing that Uther would not take the word of a serving boy over a Knight, Clarissa looked up at Merlin with a small smile, patting his arm gently as he went to protest, "My Lord, if I may," She curtseyed before Uther, flashing the older man a tight lipped smile. He beckoned her forward to speak, "I believe the Knight Valiant's use of an enchanted shield has been the cause of Sir Ewan's illness following their battle"

"Let me see the shield" Uther demanded watching the Lady in front of him look over her shoulder to where Arthur and his serving boy stood. She looked far too nervous to be sure of her claims, although he did have the inclination to doubt her, she had suffered a great deal of trauma from her fall.

Clarissa took a hesitant step forward, "Be careful," She cautioned as Arthur stepped closer to her, his hand resting gently on her back. Clarissa swallowed harshly looking up at him knowing the risk she had put on her shoulders, Lady or not, a claim of such magnitude against a Knight was almost treason. "We need Sir Ewan"

"As you can see, My Lord," Valiant spoke up catching their attention, "-it's just an ordinary shield,"

"He is not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Clarissa protested anxiously.

"Then how am I to know what you said is true?" Uther questioned.

"I have a witness," Arthur spoke up. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield as the Lady Clarissa has suggested. It's venom has made him gravely ill, however he has received an antidote," He nodded firmly, "He will confirm the Knight Valiant used magic,"

Uther sighed, "Where is this witness?"

"He should be here-" Clarissa replied, slowly turning to face Merlin with a disheartened Gaius at his side. "Where's Ewan?" Merlin walked up to the pair with his head hung low as their eyes bore into him, "Merlin?"

"He's dead…" He whispered to them causing Clarissa to let out a shaky sigh. She was in heaps of trouble now.

"I'm waiting!" Uther snapped bringing the three back to the severity of the room,

Arthur cleared his throat, "I'm afraid the witness is dead,"

"So you have no proof to support these allegations," Uther commented tiredly, "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No-" Arthur replied disheartened, "-but my servant fought one of the snakes from-"

"Your servant?" Uther demanded angrily, "I can understand the Lady Clarissa being confused in her allegations due to her injuries but you!" He jabbed his finger at Arthur, "You made these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he is telling the truth!" Arthur protested.

"My Lord," Valiant shook his head, "Am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?"

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin suddenly shouted drawing the attention of the room to him, as soon as the words left his mouth his head dropped down to his chest.

"How dare you interrupt?" Uther bellowed, "Guards!"

Clarissa frowned torn as the Guards moved into grab Merlin, dragging him back towards the council doors as Valiant stepped forward, "My Lord-" Uther held his hand up to stop the Guards, "I'm sure he was merely mistaken, and like you said the Lady Clarissa is a kind woman she probably took pity to his claims-" Clarissa glared angrily at the Knight, "I wouldn't want him punished on my account,"

"You see?" Uther praised, "This is how a true Knight behaves - with gallantry and honour"

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant spoke up smugly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is this true?" Uther asked disappointedly as he looked across the floor to Arthur, "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

Arthur shook his head, "No!"

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther questioned,

Arthur sighed looking down at Clarissa, who was still fuming at their comments towards her, as he let out a sigh, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding," Her eyes shot up to him, "I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant," He bowed slightly, "Please accept my apology,"

Clarissa sighed, "Mine as well Sir Valiant,"

Valiant smirked at the pair of them before nodding, "Accepted,"

With the council dismissed, Arthur stormed off back towards his chambers embarrassed whilst Clarissa and Merlin raced after him, "I believed you, I trusted you!" Arthur yelled as he stormed into his chambers with them following behind, "- and you made me look a complete fool!"

Merlin sighed, "I know it didn't go exactly to plan,"

"Didn't go exactly to plan!?" Arthur demanded glaring heatedly towards Merlin who was one stroke away from shying away from the Prince. Clarissa frowned sitting against the edge of the table with her arms folded across her chest. "My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward!" He growled, "You humiliated me!"

"We can still expose Valiant," Merlin protested.

Arthur shook his head, "I no longer require your services,"

"Arthur-" Clarissa looked up at him with her eyebrow raised, "That's not exactly fair!" But her protests went ignored.

"You're sacking me?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur nodded, "I need a servant I can trust!"

Merlin scoffed, "You **can** trust me!"

"And look where it got me this time!" Arthur snapped, "Get out of my sight!" Clarissa frowned watching as Merlin stormed out of the room angrily. She let out a sigh catching Arthur's attention as she pushed herself away from the table. "Clary-" She looked over at him patiently, "I didn't mean you had to leave"

"No, I know," She shrugged, "I just think Merlin needs to be reminded that someone around here believes in him," He frowned. "You promised him you believed him and you just sacked him-" She watched as he went to interrupt causing her to laugh, "There is no point arguing it to me Arthur," She told him with a shrug, "I'm not the one you sacked,"

* * *

Merlin stormed down into the cavern, his eyes roaming around wildly for the dragon that resided there as he let his emotions get the better of him. "Where are you?" He demanded, "I just came to tell you; whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do! You've got the wrong person! That's it-" He glowered at the empty space, "Goodbye!"

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," Kilgharrah announced as he landed on top of the mass of rock that lay in the centre of the cavern.

Merlin raised his brow, "How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" He demanded.

"A half cannot truly hate what makes it whole," He replied cryptically, "Very soon you shall learn that!"

"Oh, great," Merlin groaned, "Just what I needed, another riddle."

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth," He assured.

Merlin arched his brow annoyed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, young warlock," He replied, "-this is not the end, it is the beginning."

* * *

Merlin swallowed his pride as he gently shouldered open the door to Arthur's chambers with his hands pushed firmly into his pockets/ Arthur raised his brow as he looked up from his table with a frown, "I thought I told you to get out of my sight?"

Merlin ignored him and closed the door over. "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow." Arthur stayed silent, he insisted, "He'll use the shield against you,"

Arthur sighed, "I know,"

"Then withdraw!" Merlin argued, "You have to withdraw,"

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw" Arthur protested defeated, "The people expect their prince to fight, how can I lead men into battle when they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you," Merlin argued, "If you fight you die,"

"Then I die," Arthur mumbled.

Merlin frowned harshly at him, "How can you go out there and fight like that?" He questioned, "What do you think Clara-" He paused thinking that she may not be the best example to use against him considering he was still angry with him "-or your Knight's would do if you suddenly dropped dead!"

Arthur frowned thinking about what he had said, he didn't want to think about it anymore so he simply shook his head in resignation, "Because I have to," He muttered, "It's my duty,"

* * *

If Arthur had not felt guilty when Merlin had left his chambers the night before, he certainly felt it when Clarissa walked into his chambers that morning carrying a small wooden box in her hands. She smiled warmly at Morris who quickly bowed before leaving them in peace.

"Let me," She offered. Putting her hands on Arthur's back as she began to fix the clumsily fastened gorget, "I'm far too used to fixing your armour now a days Arthur, you'd think you needed a servant," She giggled to herself.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a small smile, "Thank you,"

"Just be careful alright," She requested, "I'm rather fond of having you around these days," She told him as she handed him the small mahogany box, "I found it in the market after you nearly battered Merlin about with that mace so long ago-"

Arthur pursed his lips as he opened the box to see the small silver pin lying delicately against the red cushion, it was woven around so intricately that made it look like it would break if he was to touch it.

"The woman told me it was supposed to be a simple token of luck," Clarissa told him as she plucked it gently from the box. "I figured that today of all days, when the odds are ever so slightly against you-" He rolled his eyes as she gently pinned it to his shirt underneath his chain-mail., "That you could do with some luck,"

He crouched slightly to kiss her forehead, "I shall see you at the feast,"

* * *

Clarissa stood beside one of the long tapestries than hung from the council walls, nearly hiding behind it as Merlin appeared at her side. Both of them watching as Arthur stood to be honoured as the victor of the tournament. She hadn't attended the final day of the tournament, feeling far too anxious of what could happen if she was there to see it. Tending the horses had helped her to feel more at ease until Merlin had rushed to her to deliver good news.

"My honourable guest," Uther spoke proudly, "I give you Prince Arthur, your champion,"

"See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory," Merlin whispered as Gaius chuckled beside him amused.

"He owes it all to you," He explained.

"Don't speak to soon," Clarissa laughed beside them as she watched Arthur and Morgana argue in the middle of the council chambers before both stormed off in opposite directions. She smirked as he walked towards them. "Whiny prince in three, two-"

"Can you believe Morgana?" He ranted, "She says she saved me - like I needed help!" Clarissa simply shook her head as he turned to Merlin sheepishly, "I wanted to say I made a mistake, it was unfair to sack you."

"No, don't worry about it," Merlin shrugged with a smile, "Buy me a drink and we can call it even,"

"Uh." The Prince mumbled slightly, "I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant,"

"Your servant?" Clarissa laughed happily, "I do believe you sacked him,"

"Yes well," Arthur chuckled, "My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing, my armour needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing -" He smirked looking down at Clarissa, "- and someone needs to much out my stables,"


	5. Mourning in Memory

_"The strongest of us all, are the ones who hide their pain behind their concern for others, until at the end of the day,_  
 _they break and need the most loving comfort of all"_

Clarissa whistled a soft tune to herself as she walked through the lower town, a bright bunch of flowers resting in her arms. She had spent the morning keeping herself busy with exploring the morning market, conveniently giving her excuse to escape the morning council meeting that Uther had asked her to sit in on. Her presence was becoming more 'requested' within the palace and she couldn't put her finger on as to why. She stopped in her tracks watching amused as Merlin and Gaius struggled to drag a wheelbarrow covered by a thin sheet across the drawbridge.

"Good morning," She greeted raising her eyebrow at them, "What are you doing?"

"Er.." Merlin stuttered looking back at the boy that rested on the cart before looking back to her. "Just moving something,"

She hummed as she looked at the cart knowingly, "It looks heavy,"

"It's really nothing," Merlin assured, or tried, as Gaius rolled his eyes at his ward's pathetic attempt of a cover-up already knowing that the Lady wasn't buying it in the slightest. Merlin smiled at the flowers in her arms, the perfect way to change the subject. "Did someone get you flowers?"

She smiled, "No they did not," She plucked one delicately from the bunch she had bought from one of the vendors. "Purple," She remarked tucking it into a small rip in Merlin's jacket, "Not that red doesn't suit you, but purple is nice," She turned to Gaius tucking a small yellow flower into the laceless button hole. "Now, would you like a hand or do I have to follow you before you let me help?"

Both men looked between each other before Gaius caved and nodded at her knowing that the Lady's curiosity would bring her to their chambers regardless if they told her otherwise. "Great!" Clarissa beamed before nudging the physician out of his spot and handing him the flowers she had. "Lead the way,"

Merlin and Clarissa made quick work of moving the body from the cart up onto the small table having dragged the hunk of wood up the first set of stairs. Gaius, having set Clarissa's flowers down on the bench, moved in to look over the man's body. "I've never seen anything quite like this,"

Clarissa raised her brow as she looked over the frozen appearance of the man, "Do you think it could be some sort of plague?"

"No." Gaius shook his head, "I fear that something like this could never have come from nature," He sighed looking up at Clarissa, who he feared already knew the answer to his question. "Who has this kind of power?"

Merlin looked up suddenly, his voice thick. "You think it's caused by magic?"

Arthur's heavy thumping on the door brought them out of their thoughts as he yelled for their attention. "Merlin!"

Clarissa chuckled, "I'm on it," She spoke as she walked over to the door, gently brushing her hair out of her face as she opened the door ever so slightly so that he couldn't see the body on the table. "Good morning Sir prat,"

"Clary?" Arthur raised his brow looking down at her. She smile up at him moving to lean against the door frame with her arms crossed across her chest. He swallowed harshly, "I was looking for Merlin.."

"He is just finishing up a small task for Gaius," She lied hearing said serving-boy trip over his feet followed by a soft curse, "Can I pass the message on for you?"

"Just tell him he is to be in my chambers as soon as he's done, he's late," Arthur instructed. Clarissa nodded up at him as if to urge him to hurry up. "Oh! Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now,"

She smiled up at the blonde before closing the door over. She giggled under her breath before shouting through the wooden slats, "Of course!" She turned to the men behind her who were watching her concerned. "You got all that right?"

Merlin chuckled softly at her seemingly excited smile, "You seem far too happy for someone who is staring at a dead body,"

She shrugged lazily, "I'm having a good day!" She told him before gesturing to the body on their table. "Now cover him up and get back to work!" She picked up her flowers from the table before opening the chambers door. When she didn't hear any footsteps moving behind her, she turned to wait for them expectantly.

"We're not your servants" Merlin reminded her as she stood with her hands planted on her hips, she suddenly began laughing, "What?"

"Did you forget Merlin?" She questioned picking at the edges of her tunic so she could hold then slightly before curtseying. She winked cheekily, "I'm a Lady,"

* * *

Clarissa walked ahead of them into the council chambers only to stop in her tracks when she took in one of the council men lying in the middle of the floor, just like the man they had examined. She arched her brow drawing in a quick breath as she walked over to Arthur. The Prince offered her a tight-lipped smile as she nudged his arm with her shoulder.

"What happened?" Clarissa whispered to him leaning in against him so he would hear her. Arthur shrugged. She looked up at him with her eyebrows furrowed. Seeing the look on her face, a small grin broke out across his face. "Glad you're amused Art,"

"What has happened to him?" Uther demanded as Gaius crouched beside the man. Merlin stood beside him with his hands tucked protectively into his pockets as he waited.

"I don't know Sire," Gaius replied, "It's the second case I've seen today,"

Uther raised his brow bewildered as to why he was only finding out about these cases now. He looked back to Gaius, "Why didn't you report it to me,"

"I was trying to determine the cause of such fatality My Lord," Gaius replied.

"What did you conclude?" Uther pressed urgent for answers to what was happening inside his Kingdom.

Gaius frowned, "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions," He explained, "The scientific process is a long one,"

Uther glowered at the physician for a moment before sighing, "What are you concealing from me?"

Gaius sighed, "Sire, I have seen nothing like it," He replied, "The victims are dying within a 24 hour period and it's spreading fast,"

"What is the cause?" Uther questioned.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause," He sighed looking back down at the man, "-is sorcery,"

"We must find out who did this," Uther instructed beckoning Arthur forward. The Prince stepped towards his father listening to his instructions that he would no doubt have to relay to the Knights. "Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in town, double the guards on all the gates-" He looked over at Merlin, "- lend the physician your servant,"

Arthur raised his brow, "Merlin?"

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure, he needs all the help we can give him," Uther explained, "If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all that we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure." Clarissa frowned taking a tentative step back as her gaze drifted back to the man. "We have to find this sorcerer and quickly."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, father,"

"You're excused Gaius," Uther dismissed as he gestured for the guards to help them move the body out of the chambers. "Lady Clarissa?" He called, the sound of her name causing her to freeze on the spot, gesturing for Gaius to go on without her. "I wish for you to remain, there are some details I wish to discuss with you."

She nodded slowly looking over at Arthur, who knowing nothing, simply shrugged at her with a small smile before leading his men out of the chambers. "Of course My Lord," She replied walking back towards the thrones where Uther now sat. He gestured for her to sit beside him however she chose to sit on the edge of the pedestal. "What do you wish to discuss with me Sire?"

"It has come to my attention that today is the memorial of your mother's passing," Her voice caught in her throat leaving her breathless. The date had completely slipped her mind, although it wasn't like she was counting down to it year in and year out. "I wish for you to take some time to perhaps visit Deria," He offered, "If you should need to mourn in peace"

"With all due respect Sire, I have mourned for them both as a child," She replied, "I have grown to respect their memory not mourn the loss of it,"

"They would be proud my child," He told her as he moved to cup her cheek. She stiffened uncomfortably, something about the way he spoke about her parents didn't sit to well with her, every year the spiel seemed to become more and more forced.

"I appreciate that Sire," She replied tense, "However," She looked off around the room for her escape, "If I may, I must go help Gaius and Merlin. I am certain they could use another set of hands."

"Of course," Uther smiled at her as she pushed herself up from her crouch returning his smile as she left the room as fast as her legs would carry her. His smile fell, a part of him - the part that had loved the woman since she was brought to his council as a child - wished to tell her something of the truth. Yet the voice in his head reminded him if he were to do so. He would have made a great enemy. One he would not inflict on Camelot.

Clarissa walked back towards the physician chambers, although it was clear she was in no hurry to get anywhere. Uther's words were resonating around her head leaving her distracted. She fiddled with the belt that hung around her waist as she went, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Arthur coming down the corridor towards her, he frowned seeing how lost she was of course knowing how much it would mean to her, he hadn't forgotten the date.

"Clary?" He questioned as he reached out his hands to stop her before she walked square into him. "Tiny?" She looked up at him with sadness pooling in her eyes that instantly he wished he could take away, "Are you alright?"

"Your father reminded me of the date," She replied quietly. Her voice almost disappearing into a whisper as the weight of everything that had been said begun to set it. "I forgot," She sighed, "What kind of daughter forgets something like that?"

He didn't answer her knowing she wasn't looking for an answer, instead he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders to pull her in against his chest. She rested her head against his chest as she stared out over the palace grounds. "I think I should get you some tea and fetch Nora"

"She's being used for training today," She whispered against him, "I won't say no to that tea though," He chuckled, "-but you have your duties to attend to and I have to go help Gaius with whatever is killing our people,"

He felt her stiffen as she spoke making him tighten his hold on her. He rested his chin on top of her head as he spoke, "I will bring it to your chambers later tonight and you can have my full undivided attention," He promised her, "I'll even get some bread and jam," She whispered something against his chest so quietly he couldn't hear her causing him to crouch down a little, "Hmm?"

"I said thank you Art," She murmured brushing her finger tips across her cheeks where he guessed tears had been that she didn't want him to see.

"You never need to thank me for something like that," He told her just as the Knight's called for him further down the corridor, "I need to go start these searches but I'll find you later," She nodded just as he smiled down at her. "Smile-"

She looked up at him with her brows furrowed, "I'm not in the smiling mood Arthur,"

He shook his head at her, "Not the right answer," He told her, "Remember that time I found a spider under your bed and broke the bed-side table?" She giggled slightly at the memory making him grin victorious, "That'll do,"

When Clarissa finally arrived back at Gaius' chambers, she had a small smile on her face although it fell when the strong smell of bile hit her as she walked in. She retched, "What on earth are you two doing!"

Gaius looked up at her holding a murky looking jar, "I am examining the contents of this man's stomach," She grimaced at the thought, "Hopefully this will tell us how it spread but one thing is clear, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asked clueless whilst Clarissa stood beside him with only one woman in mind.

"Magic corrupts even the purest of souls," Clarissa spoke up thinking about the stories she had read during her studies. "People use it for their own ends,"

Merlin shook his head, "Not all magic is bad," He protested, "I know it isn't"

"It's neither good nor bad," Gaius corrected, "It's how you use it-"

Without warning Arthur barged in through the door. The noise of the door smacking against the door urged a small shriek to escape Clarissa's lips as she stumbled into Merlin. Arthur grimaced seeing the surprised looks on their faces as he was followed closely behind by the guards, "Over there," He instructed gesturing around the room before he turned to Gaius, "I'm sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town,"

Gaius raised his brow, "What for?"

"A sorcerer," He replied bluntly watching as Clarissa rolled her eyes from across the room. She moved away from the commotion to busy herself folding up a tattered sheet that was resting over Gaius' cot.

Gaius crossed his arms across his chest, "But why would he be here?"

Clarissa raised her eyebrow slightly with a smile as she interrupted his questioning. "How do you know he's a he?"

Ignoring her, Arthur held his hands up in surrender, "I'm just doing my job,"

"We've nothing to hide," Gaius replied. He was far to eager for them to finish their search so they could get back to work without any more guards barging into his chambers. "Go on then - Search,"

Following their Prince's orders, the men quickly got to work scouring through everything that was lying about the room, papers, books the works. Arthur moved to look at the papers picking at them curiously, "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work dedicated to the understanding of science," Gaius explained before arching his brow at the Prince amused. "You're quite welcome to read through them if you wish,"

Arthur scrunched his nose suddenly disinterested as he turned to look at the closed door that led up to Merlin's room, "What's this room up here?"

Merlin raised his hand suddenly growing rather shy, "Er, it's mine,"

Gaius moved away from the contents of the man's stomach to pace towards Arthur, "What do you expect to find in there?"

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," He explained as, without actually gaining their permission, he disappeared up into Merlin's room.

Gaius quickly turned to Merlin worriedly, "What've you done with the book I gave you?"

"Merlin, come here," Arthur called causing their faces to pale as Merlin walked towards his room, "Look what I found.."

"You don't think he's left the book out in the open do you?" Clarissa questioned as she chewed on her fingertip anxiously knowing that if Arthur - or his guards - found anything they would be forced to turn him in. Gaius shook his head unsure as he moved to squeeze her shoulder softly, although she knew it wasn't to soothe her nerves over the situation, it still made her smile.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" Arthur asked leaving Merlin's room to rejoin them around the work bench.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius shot back with his arms swinging by his side.

Arthur nodded awkwardly, "Of course, I'm sorry," He turned to the remaining members of the guard beginning to lead them out of the chambers, "We're done here,"

Gaius quickly closed the door slipping the lock over it, "We need to hide that book"

"No," Merlin shook his head, "We need to use it"

Gaius rolled his eyes whilst Clarissa sat wishing she could agree with him, "Don't be stupid,"

"If I have this legacy then what is it for?" Merlin asked, "You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks,"

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers?" Gaius questioned in disbelief of what Merlin was suggesting. "Are you mad! Merlin, your life is destined for more important things,"

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?" Merlin argued beginning to grow tired of always being told no.

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognised," Gaius replied looking over to Clarissa as she looked around the room trying to keep out of their argument, as much as she knew about Merlin, the latter didn't quite yet know about her own abilities.

"When!" Merlin suddenly snapped at the older man as he crossed the room towards him. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Patience is a virtue," Gaius replied half-heartedly as he reached for the jar of bile from the table.

"Sitting by and doing nothing?" Merlin asked sarcastically shaking his head. "That's a virtue?"

"Your time will come," Gaius promised.

"I could cure that man we saw," Merlin argued, his annoyance clear as he began to pace back and forth.

Gaius sighed, "I know it is tempting to use the way you find easiest-"

"It is when it would save a life!" Merlin interrupted him.

"It's no good just saving one person," Gaius protested trying to keep his own temper at bay. He would not allow himself to snap at Merlin over something he may well agree with. "We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" Merlin stated.

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town!" Clarissa suddenly interrupted as she looked at them from across the room. The anger from them both arguing over the petty topic finally haven gotten to her as she raised her voice, the day had started so lovely for her and now it was deteriorating into nothing. "Arguing about this over and over again is going to do nothing!" She snapped, "People are dying and you are arguing on how you can play with magic!"

Merlin and Gaius looked at the Lady with their eyes wide, Merlin cleared his throat as he moved to break the silence that followed her outburst. "So what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all," Gaius replied gesturing to the messy array of books that lay sprawled out around them.

* * *

Arthur padded across the council chambers to where his father was patiently waiting for him. He had already spoke to the kitchen who were beginning to prepare the small tray that he had requested for Clarissa. "We've searched everywhere," Arthur reported. "The entire city,"

Uther frowned, "Nothing?"

Arthur shook his head deflated, although he could see the disappointment in his father's eyes that certainly didn't make him feel any more confident in continuing his search. "I don't know where else to look,"

"I want you to impose a curfew," Uther demanded, "No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell,"

Arthur raised his brow at the extremities, "Father?"

"And cordon off the lower town," He continued completely ignoring the Prince's confusion.

"Why the lower town?" Arthur questioned crossing his arms across his chest.

"-because that's where most of the victims are," Uther explained, "Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading,"

Arthur frowned, "What about the people who live there?"

"Don't you think I haven't considered it?" Uther questioned sharply, "What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city,"

Arthur didn't move to argue he simply bowed his head and turned away from his father to head back to the kitchens. When he arrived at the large wooden doors, he was met by one of the chefs, who stood with a small silver tray in his hands.

"Sire," The Chef nodded with a slight bow of his head, "I have prepared a small platter of breads as you requested, also a sampling of our freshest jams made this afternoon,"

"Thank you," He replied taking the tray from him with a smile. He looked down at the clay teapot that rested on the tray, "How is it brewed?" He questioned, "You know what Clarissa is like with tea?"

The cook smiled at him, "Sire, I have been brewing her tea since she was yay-high," He explained gesturing to when she would have been a toddler. "It is to your Lady's standards," He assured.

Arthur nodded, "Well thank you again,"

The Chef bowed yet again before his Prince as he turned retreating back into the kitchen. Arthur drew in a small breath to himself before he headed off back through the palace. Since it was later into the evening the only ones around were the guards on duty, meaning no one was around to see the Prince nearly drop the tray as he attempted to knock on Clarissa's door.

"Enter!" She yelled from deep inside her chambers. She was still behind her changing screen as Arthur pushed open the door, finally able to set the tray down onto her table. He arched his brow as she peaked her head out from behind the screen flashing him a soft smile. "Hello,"

"I didn't disturb you did I?" He questioned suddenly averting his eyes to dart around the other half of the room. Clarissa giggled as she stepped out from behind the screen, covered by her light night gown that swept across her knees.

"Not at all," Clarissa replied grabbing her sheer blue robe from the edge of her bed throwing it around her shoulders. She had managed to get through the rest of the day by busying herself to the extent that she couldn't go a couple of minutes without yawning.

"Tea?" Arthur offered as she hopped up on to her bed crossing her legs beneath herself, she hummed in agreement. "The cooks plated you up some bread and jams if you're hungry,"

"I could eat," She replied tiredly as Arthur handed her the small cup, the steam trickling up from the cup to brush against her cheeks. The Prince moved to sit down at her table only to stall as she cleared her throat, he looked over his shoulder at her as she patted the spot beside her on the bed causing him to raise his eyebrows at her, "Come on-"

"Clary-"

"Arthur Pendragon, if you tell me it's not appropriate for you to sit with me," She paused looking out from under her lashes at him as he chuckled, "Then we are going to have a serious problem as I want some bread in my bed with my best friend," She ranted, "Is that too much to ask?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her whining before kicking off his flat boots. He tucked them under the table, grabbing the platter of bread before sitting beside her. He turned to face her waiting for her approval, "Happy?"

"Yes," She sipped her tea happily, "Yes I am,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur offered as he ripped apart a bit of bread. He knew it wasn't the best offer, but he felt it may have been needed. She eyed him over the rim of her cup as he continued, "Doesn't need to be about that," He assured, "We can talk about anything you like?" She went to answer when he chuckled, "And no we are not talking about the searches,"

Arthur watched her intrigued as she set her cup down on the floor. She grabbed the edge of the platter moving it out of her away so she could crawl up beside him without knocking anything over. He sighed softly as she nudged her way under his arm so she could curl in against him. The more she sat and thought about everything they could possibly talk about, the more sad she was becoming. In the end, she just wanted to be held.

"Tiny?" Arthur questioned, his voice growing soft as he heard her sniffle slightly. He moved to lay back so he could pull her in against his chest properly. Even though she was thankful for the comfort, being so close in an almost intimate position made her nervous, instead of letting him see it, she buried her head into his neck. "You know they would be so proud of you?" He whispered, "Even if you do run away from your dresses,"

She sniffled against his neck, his hair tickling her nose as she spoke. "Just hold me Arthur okay?"

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Please don't hurt me for making poor Clary sad but I just wanted to explore a more caring side of Arthur so I could try incorporate a shift in their relationship! I promise things will get less sad for her in the next chapter that should be up next weekend.  
If you liked these chapters then please leave a review, and of course stay tuned for the next chapter :3**  
 **IvyEnthusiast**


	6. Changes

**Author's Note  
Helloooooooo! I'm sorry about the delay in this chapter, I've been rushed off my feet with work and uni - PLUS! I'm getting ready to head of to Texas for five months in the next couple of weeks so it's all getting hectic.**

 **Just also want to take this little bit to make one quick point, I know spelling and grammar is a big thing in stories, but I just want to point out that I am using British spellings and grammar rules. Just to make anyone who was cautious is aware :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who seems to like this story! I am so sorry I am not more consistent with this but I promise I will try my best to get more chapters up for you guys before I go!**

 **Ivy Enthusiast!  
**

* * *

 _"All it takes is a touch, a word, a look and everything you never thought could happen. Comes to be"_

The warm morning sun pouring in through her open window caused Clarissa to stir. The cool morning breeze brushing against her skin made her realise she had forgotten to close her curtains. She fought for as long as she possibly could to keep her eyes closed so she could just curl back into the warmth that surrounded her. It wasn't until the Lady realised the warmth behind her was breathing did her eyes shoot open. She looked down at the soft weight that had fallen across her waist to see an arm resting across her. She yawned softly as she tried to move across the bed only to be yanked back across against the mass behind her. She carefully rolled over to see Arthur lying behind her, still fast asleep, the Prince's lips lay open as he breathed heavily making her giggle.

"Stop staring at me," Arthur murmured sleepily as he peaked open his eyes to look down at her. She was lying just below his chin, in against his arm, looking up at him. "I mean I know you think I'm handsome but it's a little creepy,"

"You're so full of yourself," She whispered wriggling slightly to get comfortable again. She arched her brow towards the blonde as she felt his grip tighten around her waist, "I'm not going to disappear you know"

"I like having you here," Arthur murmured his voice husky from only just waking. He lay unaware of what was said, still half asleep until he felt her jerk away, his eyes shot open to see her staring at him wide-eyed. "I meant-"

"Let's just-" Clarissa laughed a little as she rolled to look up at the ceiling just as a knock on the door broke the sudden silence between them. She shot up out of the bed as Arthur pouted missing the warmth beside him. She opened the door quickly to Sir Leon, who instantly chuckled at her dishevelled hair and wide eyes. "Good morning Leon?"

"Morning Clara," He chuckled again, "You haven't seen Arthur by any chance, we were supposed to be on the morning patrol and no-" He trailed off when Arthur pulled the door out of her grasp with a small yawn, "Sire?"

"Sir Leon," Arthur greeted strolling past the surprised Knight so he could hurriedly retreat back to his chambers to dress. He turned back to look over his shoulder at Clarissa who was looking at Leon, her cheeks flushing as he spoke to her. He carried on back to his chambers as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Leon turned to look back at Clarissa who was now standing rather red-faced. He pointed down the hall raising his eyebrows suggestively after the Prince causing her to shake her head furiously, "No!" She protested as Leon failed to conceal his laughter, "We fell asleep! That's disgusting he's like my bro-" She paused as the thought bounced around her head. She continued, "He's my best friend,"

"Your thoughts not mine My Lady," Leon chuckled as he left her to her morning.

She kicked the door shut annoyed at the suggestion before throwing herself down onto the bed burying her head under the pillows. Seconds later, the pillows were thrown across the room, considering they smelled like Arthur - musk, sweat and the outdoors. 

* * *

With her head still up in the clouds, Clarissa made her way through the palace grounds just looking around. She was lost for things to fill her day with, so wandering from place to place seemed like the best idea. Merlin's voice carried across the ground breaking her away from her empty thoughts as she watched the warlock chase after a rather distraught Gwen who was heading straight for Gaius' chambers, before she had time to register it all she had grabbed the long tail of her cloak and was chasing after the pair.

"Gwen!" Gaius yelled startled as the three crashed into his chambers. Merlin's bucket of water almost spilling all over the floor until Clarissa's eyes flashed gold to keep a tight hold on it. "You have the sickness?"

"My father!" Gwen cried as Merlin and Clarissa fought to catch their breath leaning against each other for support. Gwen began to plead,"Please, Gaius he's all I have,"

Gaius sighed shaking his head as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, "Gwen, I have no cure,"

"I am begging you!" Gwen cried. Clarissa stood not too far behind her, her heart in her mouth too scared to approach Gwen in case it only made her worse. Gwen had already lost her mother, it wasn't right that she should lose her father as well.

"I wish there was something, anything-" Gaius told her, "-but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve" He reached for her hand, "I'm sorry Gwen,"

Gwen, even more distraught, pulled her hand away before racing out of the room tears still flowing down her cheek as she left. Clarissa frowned turning to Gaius angered that the man had just given up, "There must be something we can do," She insisted.

"My best," Gaius replied brushing her off as he moved to grab the bucket of water from Merlin, "Let's hope that this can provide some answers,"

"It will be too late for Gwen's father," Clarissa argued.

"I fear you might be right my dear," Gaius sighed, the defeat in his voice only proving to anger her even more as she stormed out of the chambers, the door slamming shut behind the sorceress without her touching it.

Merlin frowned turning to look at Gaius, who had begun pouring some of the water into the glass vials he had left out on the table, "What do you think she is going to do?"

Gaius looked up at him with his brows furrowed, "She is her mother's daughter Merlin," He commented, Merlin frowned, he hadn't been told much about Clarissa - although he had never asked - to know exactly what that meant. "I'd keep an eye on her.."

"That I can do," He assured chewing on his lip as he headed up into his room. He intended to study the book Gaius had given him, within an inch of his life, out of hope that he could find something to heal Gwen's father, whether Gaius liked it or not.

When night finally fell over Camelot, Clarissa slipped out of the main palace covered by her thick cloak, her hood draped over her head. She let her eyes trail across her path watching for the guards on patrol, thanks to Arthur's new curfew, where no one - not even they - were allowed out without 'just' reason. She had spent the day hunting the palace for Gwen only deciding to give her the space she may need, or to spend with her father. Clarissa was intent that she was going to heal Tom. She didn't want to see Gwen suffer through the loss of another parent, the maid had been through enough to then be left on her own.

"Clara?" Merlin hissed through the darkness as he gripped the woman's hand yanking her in behind the closed up market stall. He had noticed her sneak through the thick pillars, if he seen her - anyone else could have as well. They both glared at each other before peaking their heads up over the edge to look at the two guards.

"What are you doing out here?" She whispered to him in panic knowing that she may have just given herself away to him. His eyes flashed gold, sending the guard off in the wrong direction towards an open house, only to send the door back in his face knocking the guard out cold.

"Trying to help Gwen's father," He told her. When she slumped down to the ground, Merlin turned back to raise his eyebrow suddenly rather suspicious of her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to check on Gwen," She lied hoping that she was convincing enough for Merlin to drop it. "I couldn't find her earlier today so I figured she would be home now-"

"-and asleep?" Merlin added as her cheeks flushed knowing he had caught her out in her lie. "What are you actually doing out here?"

"Taking care of my friends Merlin," Clarissa suddenly snapped grabbing the man's hand. "Now let's go," She instructed as she dragged him towards Gwen's house carefully opening the door making sure not to make a sound. She looked back at Merlin who now held his poultice in his hand, "Go.." She sighed, "I'll watch Gwen,"

Merlin walked towards the top of Tom's bed whilst Clarissa crouched down beside Gwen, who was resting on the floor by his bedside. She listened to Merlin's incantations as she gently lowered Gwen down to lie out on the floor, knowing her neck would be sore leaning on to the bed before covering her with a patterned blanket just as Merlin grabbed her hand pulling her out of the back door.

"Rude!" She hissed at him rubbing her wrist. Merlin simply shh'ed her pointing in through the window. Clarissa stretched up onto her tip-toes to look through the window, her jaw dropped slightly as she watched Tom sit up from the bed, the sickness having left his body.

"Father?" Gwen questioned groggily, looking down at the blanket questioningly, before back at her father who smiled at her even more as she threw her arms around him tightly, "I can't believe it,"

Clarissa turned to the warlock beside her who was looking through the window with a smile. She tugged his hand gently urging him to walk with her. "Well done Merlin," She whispered to him, a breath of relief escaping her lips. "You've saved her a world of heart-ache," 

* * *

"Clarissa! Clarissa!" Morris cried the following afternoon as he clumsily raced into the stables. Merlin had grabbed him in palace grounds in a blind panic telling him to go find her as soon as he possibly could having watched Gwen be arrested for their actions - well his. Clarissa nearly fell off of the back of the mare she was brushing as he raced in, his calls sending her into a panic of her own.

"Morris?" She questioned warily as she swung her legs back of the mare to hop down onto the ground. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Merlin needs you!" He gasped out of breath, "Guinevere has been arrested!"

"She's been ar-" She paused as it all clicked in her mind. Merlin had left the poultice in the house. She let out a frustrated growl as she sprinted off away from the stables, thankful she had chosen to wear her leggings yet again. Morris took off after her, doubling back on himself to gather the belongings that she had left.

"Please, please listen to me," Gwen begged as she was roughly thrown down in front of Uther, who stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. Clarissa slid to a halt behind the crowd, she looked around the room panicked in a wild search for Merlin. "I have done nothing," Gwen cried, "I swear I haven't done anything!"

"Well done," Uther praised turning to look down at Arthur. The Prince stood with his arms clasped behind his back, he didn't look proud at all, if anything he looked disgusted at what he had had to do.

"Why will no one believe me?!" Gwen begged looking around the room full of council members, Lords and Ladies. "He got better, he just recovered" Clarissa pushed her way forward through the masses as Morgana barged her way to join her at her side, "I didn't do anything!"

"We believe you," Morgana spoke gently as she looked down at the tear stained face of her maid. She turned to Uther, "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal, have you thought of that?" She asked Uther angrily, "Perhaps he recovered naturally?"

"What of this poultice that was found?" Uther demanded.

Gwen looked up confused, "What poultice?" She asked, "I don't know anything about a poultice!"

Uther scoffed at her, "It was found in your house," He told her, "Undo this enchantment! Put an end to this contagion!"

"I can't!" Gwen cried as Clarissa stood beside Morgana, the Lady held the woman's hand so tightly she could have broken it. Both women stood teary-eyed as Uther spoke down to their friend as if she was a common criminal.

"I will show you no mercy," Uther threatened as the tears rolled down Gwen's cheeks.

"I am not a witch!" Gwen protested, "I don't know how to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty-" Gwen went to interrupt however Uther continued with his ruling, "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement and under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Gwen let out a small whimper, "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

Clarissa turned away to look at Uther angrily as she felt tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to Gwen scream out her innocence as she was dragged away. Morgana let go of her hand to approach Uther.

"I know Gwen," She told him gently, "She's my maidservant, not an enchantress,"

"Have you ever seen an enchantress?" Uther demanded allowing his gaze to wander a few seconds to look over at Clarissa, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark! There is no sense of evil in the eye."

"I've seen the way the girl works!" Clarissa snapped angrily. "Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken - if she was a sorceress, why would she do this?" She demanded, waiting impatiently for an answer from her King as she moved to stand in front of Morgana. "Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers!" She glared at him, "Like an idle King!"

Uther growled at her remarks. The voice in his head resonating the fact to him, the woman he had suspected long of being a sorceress had no right to speak to him in such way. "You have no right!"

"You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!" Morgana defended stepping up beside Clarissa.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom!" Uther argued, "I take no pleasure in this,"

"You are sentencing the wrong person!" Clarissa yelled angrily.

"She's right father," Arthur agreed approaching his father's side. The blonde kept his gaze firmly on Clarissa as she continued to glare heatedly at his father. He knew that Gwen was her friend and having her being sentenced to death over something so trivial was really taking it's toll on her, although he still suspected her guilt over forgetting about her mother was playing into her heated anger. "You hear the word magic and you no longer listen."

"Yes, maybe," Uther frowned, "I do not believe evil's in this girl's heart but I have witnessed what witchcraft can do and I have suffered at it's hand, I cannot take that chance," He stated bluntly. "If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

"I understand," Arthur nodded biting his lip as he felt Clarissa's heated gaze move from his father to bear down on him.

"One day you may become King, then you will understand," Uther spoke clasping his hand down onto his son's shoulder, "There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."

"I know," Arthur replied, "Witchcraft is evil, Father," Clarissa felt a tug in her chest as he spoke about magic. Ever since Arthur was a boy he had been force-fed the worst examples of magic by his father. "Yet so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King and I don't know what kind of King I will be but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in," He lowered his voice, "It would be where the punishment fit's the crime."

"I fear you are right," Uther sighed, "She played with fire and sadly she must die by fire,"

Morgana stormed out of the council chambers while Clarissa stood frozen on the spot, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Uther turned to her with his eyebrow raised, he would have thought she would have left along with his ward. "My child do you have something else you wish to say?"

Clarissa shook her head numbly, looking back down at her feet as a tear trailed down her cheek, "No, my Lord I do not," She felt her bottom lip tremble as she tried to speak, the guilt bearing down on her shoulders was crushing her. The pressure on her shoulder caused her to look up into the sullen face of Sir Leon as he led her out of the chambers, "Leon.." She whimpered, "Where are they taking her?"

"To the East wing of the dungeons," He whispered keeping an eye on those around them. She wasn't supposed to know any of the details surrounding the matter but it was the broken look in her eyes that caused him to continue. "I am sorry Clara-"

She sighed shakily looking up at the Knight with the faintest hint of a smile that she could have possibly mustered. "It's not your fault Leon," She told him, "You were just doing your job."

"Go." Leon stated bluntly. Clarissa looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. He could get into a lot of trouble for urging her to go down to the dungeons, never mind telling her where Gwen was in the first place. "She could need a friend right about now,"

Clarissa nodded looking over her shoulder for any of the other guards before rushing away from him along the corridor towards the entrance to the dungeons. She skirted past Morgana who was sitting tucked up on the stairs with her head in her hands, her tears noticeably dripping onto her gown. Clarissa wanted to stop and comfort her, but Gwen was her main priority.

"Gwen?" Clarissa called gently catching the maid's attention. Gwen attempted to rush towards the cell gate only her chains didn't stretch that far.

"Thank you Clara," Gwen whispered, the tear tracks noticeable on her cheeks. Clarissa frowned, "For coming to see me I mean."

Clarissa sighed leaning her head against the bars, "I am so sorry Gwen,"

"It's not your fault," Gwen soothed. The guilt tugged at Clarissa pulling her in all directions, even in what potentially was her last hours of life, Gwen was still trying to comfort her. "It's alright, don't worry about me," She squeaked, "There's no point crying about it - I mean not that you would.."

"Guinevere," Clarissa cried softly as Merlin rested his hand onto her shoulder. The guilt was pressing into his conscious as well, the warlock tentatively wrapped his arm over the shorter brunette's shoulders. "We can't let this happen to her," She whispered.

Gwen drew in a sharp breath as she looked a them both, "Promise me one thing," She asked, "Remember me?"

"You're not going to die Gwen," Merlin argued, "I am not going to let this happen."

Clarissa looked over her shoulder as Merlin rushed off, she guessed to do something that would land him in more trouble rather than helping. Gwen cleared her throat regaining her attention.

"Clara," Gwen whispered, "I would like to be alone with my thoughts my friend,"

Clarissa knew fine well she was asking for space so she could cry on her own. She nodded numbly at her friend, her voice barely even a whisper. "Of course,"

* * *

Clarissa pushed open the door to Gaius' chambers, not bothering to knock. "Arthur told me about your apparent lovers confession over Gwen during council," She commented as she found Merlin crouched over the table with his hands clasped around his hair.

"Yes," Merlin grumbled, "-Well, Arthur's an idiot,"

Gaius swatted the back of his head with a frown, "No" He protested, "He was right to do what he did, and thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity!"

"What else could I do?" Merlin demanded, guilt dripping from his words. "It's my fault Gwen is going to die,"

Clarissa cleared her throat, "It's our fault Merlin," She whispered, "I should have reminded you to take the poultice with you, I am as much to blame as you are,"

Gaius looked between the pair of sorcerers, the guilt clear on both their sullen faces. "Yes, but you don't have to prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames," Gaius scolded, "You do it by finding out what's causing the disease,"

"Well, whatever it is," Merlin commented, "One thing is for sure, Arthur isn't going to find it," Clarissa joined the inky haired man at the table as he continued, "He thinks he is so sharp but even when I told him I was a wizard he couldn't see it!"

"Oi!" Clarissa snapped protectively, "He was and is trying to save you both," She glowered pushing her self up from the table to lean her hands firmly against it. "Sometimes they are pretty hard to spot Merlin, maybe you're just as dumb as he is!"

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat!" Merlin shot back angrily. The pair were standing toe to toe equally glaring as heatedly at the other.

Gaius rolled his eyes at them before shooing them apart, "I don't think you'll find one big enough," He commented, "Anyway, forget all that, if we're going to save Gwen we need to find out what's contaminating the water."

Clarissa walked out in front of both men, the burning torch in her hand brightening up the cavern as they continued to search through the tunnels. Her determination to save her friend was still fuelled by her anger towards the way Merlin had spoke to her, and it was beginning to show as she walked faster through the cavern, at least until Gaius took a hold of her arm.

"The water from here supplies the whole town," Gaius explained gesturing to the seemingly bottomless pool of water. Merlin plucked a small glass vial from his satchel. "Let's take a sample back to ex-"

Just as Merlin moved to pull his hand out from the pool, a tall muddy looking creature reared up out of the water. Merlin stumbled back from the pool tripping over his feet as he clutched the vial to his chest. Clarissa stepped in front of him, her eyes flashing causing the creature to back down, retreating back under the surface.

Merlin panted, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I really don't like the look of it," Clarissa muttered as she urged both men back through the caverns allowing them to lead the way this time in case the creature followed. She placed the torch back in its rusted holder before running after them to catch up.

"Clara, dear, pass me the book on the second shelf," Gaius requested, "The one with the gold bindings," Clarissa did as she was asked and began to scan through the books for the right one, "Merlin leave the sample on the bench." Clarissa handed the book over to Gaius as Merlin peered over her shoulders. "Here," He pointed at the page, "It was an Afanc,"

Merlin looked down at the illustrated version of the creature confused, "A what?"

"A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer," Gaius commented catching Clarissa's eye. "Now we need to find out a way to defeat it," The trio turned to look at the various shelves that were overflowing with books. Gaius frowned, "-but where?"

Merlin frowned, "This could take days, that Gwen doesn't have."

"Have you got a better idea?" Clarissa asked glaring at him over the edge of the book she had began to skim through. Merlin sighed shaking his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Merlin, we're running out of time and options,"

* * *

Leaving Clarissa to anxiously skim through another shelf of books, Merlin found himself stumbling down the stairs towards the cavern in search of Kilgharrah. He called out into the darkness, "Hello?"

"Hello," The dragon replied, flying down to land on the large rock yet again in front of Merlin, "The Great Warlock returns just as I knew he would,"

Merlin cut to the chase no longer in the mood for his riddles. "I need to know how to defeat an Afanc,"

"Yes," He agreed dipping his head down slightly, "I suppose you do,"

Merlin fidgeted around with his jacket as he looked up at the creature in front of him. He pleaded, "Will you help me?"

Kilgharrah bared his teeth to him, "Trust the elements that are at your command,"

"Elements?" Merlin questioned, "-but what is it I have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone," Kilgharrah commented bluntly. "Tell me, have you found your healer yet?" He asked, "She is closer than you think." He chuckled at Merlin's suddenly wide expression, "Confront the healer and you will find your solution," He explained, "Remember you are but one side of a coin, yet Arthur is the other,"

"I, I don't understand," Merlin whispered, the thought that possibly the healer Kilgharrah kept telling him to find was actually Clarissa continued to race around his head. If it were true, it would definitely explain some of her outbursts towards him. "Just tell me what I have to do!"

Kilgharrah laughed as he flew off, "I have!"

Merlin traipsed back into his chambers, the fact he still didn't know what he was to do made him feel drained. He stopped in his tracks as he found Clarissa sitting cross legged in the middle of the room with a small pile of books beside her as she continued to scan through them. Her hair was sticking up in random directions from where she had been ruffling it out of frustration over and over again.

She looked over her shoulder at him with her eyebrow raised, "What are we looking for then?" She asked.

"Elements," Merlin replied. Clarissa suddenly reached out yanking as many books as she could over to them as Merlin joined her on the floor, separating the piles between them.

"Any reason why?" She questioned.

"Call it an inkling," He replied as they began to flip through the pages of the books.

She nodded as she spoke, "Merlin, you do realise the study of base elements in pretty much at the heart of the scientific process," She explained, "It will be in every book"

Merlin frowned setting down his book to look over at her, "-but how would they help us kill an Afanc?"

"The creature is made from earth and water," She hummed to herself, "That's two of the four base elements I guess,"

"What about the other two?" Merlin questioned.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it," Gaius suggest appearing back in the chambers another few books that he had collected from the library in his arms. "You want fire, wind and fire," He replied before he arched his brow at Merlin, "How did you find this out?"

"Er.. I just knew, you know?" Merlin lied causing Clarissa to arch her brow at him as well, "One of my powers,"

Gaius scowled, "What else do your powers tell you?"

"That I am only one side of a coin," Merlin replied vaguely as Clarissa's eyes widened. She hid it by staring down at the book she was skimming through. _The other side of the coin will arrive and it will all make sense, you will be the final piece to his puzzle, but you must wait for him to find you._ "The brighter side, obviously,"

"And who's the other side?" Clarissa asked hesitantly peering over to Merlin.

He shrugged, "I think that might be Arthur,"

Morgana suddenly burst into Gaius' chambers, her eyes wild with panic as they finally rested on Clarissa, "They're bringing forward the execution," She blurted out, "We have to prove Gwen's innocence,"

Gaius smiled trying to be as assuring as possible, "We are trying,"

"Please," She begged, "-just tell me what I can do to help."

"We're going to need Arthur," Clarissa spoke up from the corner of the room catching their attention as she set aside the last book on her pile. She hadn't seen or spoke to him much following the trial, she had been too preoccupied trying to fix their mistakes that she had forgot about their morning. Although, she wasn't necessarily complaining

"Arthur?" Morgana questioned.

"There's a monster," Merlin spoke up moving to help Clarissa up from the floor. "An Afanc in the water supply," Merlin explained to her, "That's what is causing the plague,"

Morgana's eyes widened worriedly. "We must tell Uther,"

"The Afanc is a creature forged by magic," Gaius protested shaking his head in protest to the suggestion, "Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen," He explained, "He'd blame her for conjuring it.."

"So what are we to do?" Morgana questioned, the worry evident in her voice as she looked to them for any ideas. At that moment in time, no idea was a stupid one.

"We need to destroy it," Merlin confirmed. _Maybe apart from that idea_. "Then the plague will stop and Arthur will see sense,"

"And that's why you need Arthur?" Morgana pieced together looking over at Clarissa who nodded. "Well if anyone has a chance of getting him to agree to something so ridiculous it's you,"

Clarissa raised her eyebrow at her suggestion as the men in the room turned to her agreeing with the idea. She sighed before nodding, "Leave it to me," 

* * *

Clarissa was sprawled out over the large leather bound arm-chair that was pushed into the corner of his chambers when Arthur finally returned to his room. He looked over at her rather amused as she stared out of his window with her legs dangling over the side, her lack of presence hadn't gone unmissed by him.

"You alright?" The Prince questioned catching the Lady's attention, "Sorry about the mess," He gestured around the room, kicking some of his dirty clothes under his messily made bed. "Merlin's not been in today,"

She sighed kicking her plan into motion as she sat up properly. "Poor Merlin," She whispered, "To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's" She arched her brow at him as she uttered the next sentence, truth lying beneath her words. "I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much.."

In his head, alarm bells were ringing, wondering how she could think something so false. Arthur frowned thinking about how he had felt when he woke up to see her still in his arms, how he felt for her in general- "No, I certainly can't imagine that either," _\- No more than he could._

She frowned hiding her hurt a little by forging another lie, "It's because you're not like Merlin," She laid on her fondness thick knowing that it would get to the blonde some how, "He's a lover," She explained, "Sadly, the age of gallantry seems to be dead," She sighed, "You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what's right," She paused before smirking at the Prince. "Well, maybe apart from Leon."

Arthur smirked moving to crouch down to the floor in front of her as she smiled, "You've got my attention my Lady," He told her falling victim to her ploy. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Even though he was not fully clued up on what it was that she actually wanted him to do, Arthur followed closely behind Clarissa as they made their way across the square to where Merlin and Morgana stood waiting for them. He couldn't help but wonder if that was truly how she felt, he knew that there had been times where she had wished the world would swallow her up out of panic but he never dreamed of her thinking something so - **wrong**.

"You'd better be right about this Merlin," Arthur warned as they began to venture down into the cavern, a low grown echoing through the endless pathways drawing a gasp from Morgana. "You should stay here," He told her before looking over at Clarissa, "Both of you,"

"We're coming with you," Clarissa argued.

Arthur shook his head, "No," He denied.

Morgana smirked at the Prince, "Scared we'll show you up Arthur?"

He shook his head at her taunts, "Father will slam us all up in chains if he knew I endangered either of you," Arthur explained.

Clarissa smirked as she walked past him, her hand brushing against his in comfort, "Good thing he doesn't know,"

"I'm telling you, both of you," Arthur warned, "Turn back, you could get hurt."

"You could get hurt as well Art-" Clarissa replied with the same amount of warning in her voice. Neither she nor Morgana were docile women, they could handle themselves when it came to danger. "-If you don't get out of my way,"

Merlin smirked amused at her empty threat whilst Arthur glared down at her. She looked around the tunnels curiously, "How are we going to find it?"

"I just hope we do before it finds us," Merlin spoke up."

Arthur stopped as something blurry caught his eye, "Stop!" He blurted out as he looked back to the corner where he could have sworn he seen a shadow. He shook his head at the empty space, "Just a shadow, spread out.."

Clarissa wandered off not to far from where Arthur was looking around as a growl echoed around their side of the cavern. She rushed back through the tunnel to where Arthur was sprawled out on the ground looking around wildly. "What is it?" She asked extending her hand to help him up from the damp ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes.." He mumbled as she kept a tight grip on his hand just as Merlin and Morgana came back to them.

"Did you see it?" Merlin questioned, "What did it look like?"

"It-" Arthur frowned, "It's quick," Just as he spoke the creature appeared again in front of Morgana who let out a soft shriek as it swiped at her. No sooner than Arthur attempted to go after it, was it gone from sight, "Where is it?"

"I think it's gone that way!" Merlin yelled pointing down the other end of the cavern. Clarissa took a hold of Morgana's arm yanking her back as Arthur suddenly took a swing at the creature, his sword ending up across the room along with their torches. "Arthur!" He yelled, "Use the torch"

Clarissa looked at Merlin quickly, her eyes flashing as she softly whispered,"Lyfte ic be in balwen ac forhienan-" She stood behind Morgana as the spell she had cast caused the flames from the torch to surround the Afanc incinerating it on the spot.

"What-" Arthur froze, "What happened?" He questioned looking around between them all, however Merlin remained silent watching Clarissa with a surprised look as she walked over to him patting his arm. He had definitely found his healer.

"Whatever happened doesn't matter," Clarissa explained, "It's gone," She reassured, "Come now, we must get back to alert the King of Gwen's innocence,"

* * *

Leaving Arthur to deal with the stubborn man that was his father, the remainder of the quartet made their way down to the dungeons with Gwen's father leading their way. Gwen, having heard the commotion, had hopped up from the straw covered ground watching them approach anxiously. She arched her brow, "Dad?"

"Oh my little child," Tom exclaimed relieved as he moved to unlock the gate to the cell. He wrapped his arms around her small frame as Clarissa made quick work of removing the chain from her wrist.

Gwen turned to both the women in front of her, "Thank you my Ladies,"

"Don't thank us," Clarissa smiled looking over at Merlin, who simply shrugged at her. He was just glad she was no longer angry at him. "It was more Merlin's effort on this one,"

Gwen raised her brow at him, "Really?" She asked.

Morgana smirked, "He's the real hero here,"

Merlin looked at the three women anxiously as he shrugged, "I didn't do anything,"

"I am grateful to you all," Tom announced tearfully as he gripped his daughter's hand tightly. "Thank you," He turned to Gwen, "Come on Gwen.."

"Merlin," Morgana spoke up as they were about to leave the dungeons as well, "I want you to know your secret is safe with me,"

Clarissa and Merlin shared a look before he answered her, "My secret?"

Morgana smiled knowingly at the man in front of her, "Don't pretend," She replied, "I know what you did,"

Merlin looked at her panicked, "You do?"

Morgana nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes," She told him "I understand why you don't want anyone to know but you don't mind me talking to you about it do you?" She asked, "Of course Clarissa as well?"

"Er-No I.." He stammered confused. Clarissa smirked, she had the feeling that Morgana wasn't talking about the man's use of magic. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep this all hidden."

"Well, you can continue to deny it," Morgana smirked. "But I think Gwen is a very lucky woman,"

Merlin choked slightly raising his eyebrow dumbfounded, "Gwen?!"

Morgana smiled nodding as she put her finger to her lips. Clarissa on the other hand fought back the relentless giggles bubbling their way to the surface, "It's our secret" 

* * *

**Author's Note**  
 **Okay so this was a mahoooosive chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, a lot of stuff actually happened in this chapter and I would love to hear your opinions on it! So please leave a review and stay tuned!**


	7. Love?

"Death comes to us all in the end,"

If there was one thing that Clarissa hated more than dresses, it was when another King or Queen decided to visit the Kingdom and she was herded away from her horses and kept in a gown from dusk til dawn, and of course Lord Bayard of Mercia was no exception. She stood to Arthur's left, her hands clasped in front of her, as they watched Uther scrawl across the peace treaty. Arthur smirked down at her as she shifted awkwardly, the black corset that Gwen had forced around her green dress pinching her skin. He took a quick look around the room before he gently reached around her waist loosening off the laces.

"Watch it-" She warned as Bayard and Uther shook hands. She peaked up at Arthur who simply smirked at her. "What is with you today?" She questioned, he had been awful attentive. "No princesses from a far off around so I have your attention?"

Arthur chuckled leaning down a little so his lips were near her ear. "You've always got my attention."

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia." Bayard spoke as he took the centre floor. "-And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." Clarissa watched as one of the palace serving girls approached both leaders with their goblets along with one for Arthur as well as Morgana and herself out of will. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther and your son Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.."

Clarissa arched her brow as a tall woman approached Merlin, worry etched across her well sculpted features. She looked like she was tugging at Merlin's arm anxiously. Clarissa recognised her instantly. It was hard to forget the woman who cast an enchantment on you and sent your people into a panic.

"Gwen.." Clarissa whispered urgently as she caught the maid's attention. Gwen brushed her hands down over her long skirt as she walked quickly towards her Lady. "Who is that woman?" Gwen shrugged. "Keep an eye out for Merlin would you?"

"Lady Clarissa-" Bayard spoke as he continued to toast them, "Lady Morgana - to the people of Camelot," Clarissa bowed her head to the man's toast, "And to the fallen warriors on both sides,"

Clarissa raised the goblet to her lips just as Merlin rushed back into the room, "Stop!" He yelled rushing towards Arthur grabbing the goblet from his hand, "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

"What?" Uther questioned raising his brow at the feather clad serving boy.

"Merlin," Clarissa asked taking a step towards him carefully, her grip around her goblet tightening as she watched Nimueh leave the room, a small smirk appearing on her face as she locked eyes with her. "What is going on?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," Merlin accused.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard announced as he and his men drew their swords, the Knight's of Camelot doing the exact same. Arthur moved quickly to step in front of Clarissa whilst Uther stepped in front of Morgana.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther demanded as the remainder of the Camelot guards rushed into the room, "You are outnumbered,"

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard yelled angrily.

Uther turned to Merlin with his arms crossed across his chest, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur patted his father's arm as he walked towards his servant, "Let me handle this father," He suddenly yanked Merlin towards him as he took the goblet from him, "Merlin, you idiot, have we been on the slow gin again?"

"Unless you want to be strung up," Uther stated, "You will tell me why you think it's poisoned now,"

Merlin looked up at the King sheepishly, "He was seen lacing it?"

"By whom?" Uther asked,

"I can't say," Merlin stammered.

Bayard huffed, "I will not listen to this anymore!"

"Pass me the goblet.." Uther demanded as Arthur passed the goblet to him Clarissa took a small step forward yet again, still clutching her own close to her lips. "If you're telling the truth then you have nothing to fear.." Bayard took a step forward to take the goblet from him, "No, if this does prove to be poisoned then I want the pleasure of killing you myself," He held it out to Merlin, "He'll drink it,"

"But if it is poisoned then he will die," Arthur protested.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther replied.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard questioned.

Uther smirked, "Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will,"

"Uther, please!" Gaius pleaded, "He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should've schooled him better," Uther stated.

"Merlin, apologise," Arthur instructed, "This is a mistake, I'll drink it.."

Merlin shook his head lifting the goblet to his lips , locking eyes with Clarissa as she did the same. She knew that if Nimueh was involved, then it was almost certain the poison was meant for her, and she wasn't about to let Merlin be hung for her mistake. The sickly sweet smell of the wine hit her nose as she tipped it back, the liquid hitting her tongue as she watched Merlin. Gwen stepped toward Merlin, resting her hand tentatively on his arm.

He sighed, "It's fine.."

Bayard and his men moved in to seize Merlin, yet the warlock never once took his eyes off of Clarissa, who had become startlingly pale. She coughed harshly trying to catch her breath causing Arthur to turn to her. He reached out to catch her as her legs suddenly gave way from underneath her.

"Clary?" Arthur panicked holding her head up as he shook her roughly. Her head just lolled in against his chest, "Clarissa!"

"It's poisoned!" Uther growled, "Seize him!"

Gaius and Merlin dropped down to their knees beside Arthur, the physician pressed his hand to her clammy forehead. "Clara? Can you hear me," She just lay motionlessly against Arthur, who was staring down at her in a wild panic. "We have to get her to my chambers! Bring the goblet!"

* * *

Arthur held Clarissa tightly against his chest as he carried the limp Lady back to Gaius' chambers, his gaze continued to flicker from staring at her worriedly to looking up to make sure he was still going the right way. He could feel the heat from her forehead against his chest as he walked a little quicker to catch up with Gwen and Merlin who had shot off after Gaius.

Gaius looked over his shoulder at the Prince as he pushed open the door with his shoulder. "Lay her on the bed quickly!" He instructed, "Gwen, fetch me a towel and some water.."

"Is she-" Arthur frowned quietly, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him as he spoke, "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's burning up.." Merlin stated as he began to dab the wet towel across her forehead. He suddenly frowned looking up at Gwen. "Gwen loosen off that bloody corset for her - no wonder she's struggling."

Gwen did as she was told and quickly made work of loosening off the laces that Arthur had slackened previously. "You can cure her?" She questioned turning to Gaius, "Can't you?"

Gaius sighed, "I won't know until I can identify the poison," He held his hand out expectantly, "Pass me the goblet," Gwen reached over handing it to him, "Ah.." He sighed reaching into the goblet, "There's something stuck inside,"

Arthur arched his brow, "What is it?"

"It looks like some sort of flower petal of some kind," Gaius commented.

"Her brow's on fire," Gwen whispered to Merlin who continued to chew the inside of his lip as he rung the damp towel out over her head.

"We need to keep her cool," Merlin told her as she nodded grabbing another towel dabbing it across her neck.

"Ah.." Gaius commented, "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower, it says here that someone poisoned by the plant can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower." He read, "It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor.." He sighed, "The flower grows on the root of the Mortaeus tree,"

Arthur frowned, "That's not a particularly friendly area,"

"A cockatrice," Gaius sighed pointing to the creature shown on the page, "It guards the forest, its venom is potent." He continued, "A single drop would mean certain death, few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the plant have made it back alive."

Arthur shrugged never taking his eyes off of Clarissa who was still struggling to breathe. "Sounds like fun,"

Merlin stood up from his stool, "Arthur, it's too dangerous,"

Arthur sighed looking back to Gaius, "If I don't get the antidote," He frowned, "What happens to my- Clary?"

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death," Gaius frowned, "She may hold out for four, maybe five days - but not for much longer" He sighed, "She will eventually pass,"

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who was watching the Prince carefully, "If it were me or anyone else lying there - Clary would already be on her way to find this flower-" He sighed, "I am not going to let her die," He looked back to the brunette, "She can't die.."

* * *

Arthur followed behind his father, Merlin not too far behind, already dressed in his chain-mail ready to leave the city. He was trying to convince his father to let him go, so far, he was getting nowhere and running out of time.

"What is the point in having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther questioned.

"I won't fail," Arthur protested, "-no matter what you think,"

"Arthur," Uther stated, "You are my only son, and heir," He explained, "I can't risk losing you for-"

"For what?" Arthur asked angrily, "Clary's life is just important as my own! You treated her like your daughter for God's sake!" He seethed, "Her life is not worthless,"

"Arthur," Uther spoke, "I know that your -" He paused, "-feelings for Clarissa run deep my Son, but your life as the heir to Camelot is more important,"

Arthur frowned wondering what his feelings had to do with anything, "I can save her," He stated, "Let me take some men,"

Uther shook his head firmly, "No,"

Arthur growled slightly, "We'll find the antidote and bring it back!" Again his father protested, "Why not!"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king!" Uther suddenly snapped, "I will not let you jeopardise the future of this Kingdom over your childish love for this woman!"

"I -" Arthur froze slightly as Merlin gulped backing away from the pair. He stood around the corner listening to Arthur continue to plead his case, although with his father's words it was becoming more difficult it seemed, "Gaius says if we can get the antidote-"

"Oh, Gaius says?" Uther chuckled, "That's exactly what makes it so-"

"Please, father," Arthur begged, "She is more than just a Lady and you know it," He sighed, "I can't stand by and watch her die,"

"Then don't look," Uther sighed seeing the pain in his son's eyes. He wouldn't be able to ignore the pain for much longer, but if he could wipe out another sorceress then he would sleep easy. "She won't be the last to die, you're going to be King." He explained, "-It's something you'll have to get used to,"

Arthur shook his head, "I can't accept that,"

"You're not going," Uther denied.

Arthur frowned, "You can't stop me."

"Damn it Arthur!" Uther snapped, "You're not leaving this castle tonight," 

* * *

Arthur stormed into his chambers, having told Merlin to leave him be, his sword thrown down onto the table with a clatter as he swore loudly. Morgana walked into his chambers having heard him curse. "Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for fighting,"

"Morgana," Arthur sighed turning to look at her, "I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright,"

"How is she?" Morgana asked resting against the long table. She hadn't missed the haunted look in the blonde's eyes when Clarissa had collapsed. She didn't blame him. She'd never felt truly afraid until she watched her friend hit the floor.

"He won't let me go find this flower," Arthur shrugged, "She's going to die Morgana-" His voice cracked, "I can't watch her die," Morgana reached out so she could pull Arthur into a hug, she held him close as he shook, "I can't,"

"Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences," Morgana told him holding him at a distance as she smiled.

"You think I should go?" Arthur questioned. "What if I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot?"

"What kind of king would Camelot want?" Morgana asked, "One that would risk his life to save the woman he l-" She paused shaking her head with a smile as she handed him his sword, "Or the one who let's his father tell him what to do?"

* * *

By the time morning broke Gwen let out another tired yawn having spent the entire night by Clarissa's side continuously dabbing the wet towel across her forehead whilst Gaius and Merlin continued to scour books.

Feeling the heat radiating from her head, Gwen turned back to them, "She's getting hotter,"

Clarissa's head lolled to the side as she continued to mutter in her sleep, her words slurred and lazy. "Him, liffrea wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf,"

Gwen arched her brow looking down at the Lady in front of her confused, "What language is that?"

"None," Merlin covered, "She's just making nonsense words,"

"The fever has taken hold - none of these words belong to Clarissa," Gaius explained reaching over to press his fingers against her neck. "Her pulse is weaker." He raised his brow alarmed as he noticed the rash that had spread out across her shoulder and up her neck. "That's can't be right," He furrowed his brow, "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage,"

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked as Gaius double-checked the pages he had left lying open.

"It says here that," He read, "Once the rash appears- " He frowned, "Death will follow within two days,"

Gwen gasped, "You said she had four days!"

"Something has increased the flower's potency," Gaius explained, " -it warns that the effect of Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the preparation,"

"An enchantment?" Gwen asked, "Bayard is no sorcerer,"

"No he isn't," Gaius agreed.

"Then who would have done this to her?" Gwen questioned.

"That woman-" Gaius murmured turning to look at Merlin who raised his brow at his uncle. "The one who took you aside before everything happened," He stated, "Dark hair, very beautiful.."

"What about her?" Merlin questioned, "She is Bayard's maid.."

Gaius froze. He had warned Clarissa of the dangers of saying 'No' to the most powerful sorceress in the realm and it seemed Nimueh had kept her promise on her threats. "We must find her.." He instructed, "Quickly"

* * *

Gwen had scoured the entire palace for the woman in a wild panic, whilst Merlin had spent the afternoon asking countless members of the serving staff if they had seen a woman who fit their description. However, both had retreated back to Gaius' chambers with nothing. Gaius looked up from Clarissa's bedside with a frown, "Let me guess, she wasn't there?"

Gwen shook her head, "No one has seen her since the banquet," She frowned, "Who is she?"

Gaius frowned, "Not who she claims to be-"

"But you know," Merlin commented, "Don't you"?

"Cara-" Gaius replied, "Though that's not her name, not her real name anyway,"

Gwen frowned as she took her seat back beside Clarissa, "Then who is she?"

Gaius sighed, "A powerful sorceress,"

"Well we should tell Uther," Gwen suggested, "-maybe he could send riders out after her?"

"No," He frowned, "She will be long gone, it is impossible to know where she is-" He froze, "Oh no.."

Gwen and Merlin shared a look before Gwen spoke up, "What?"

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is in the Forest of Balor, Arthur could be walking into a trap." Gaius replied.

Clarissa let out a soft whine, "Art- Arthur,"

"Arthur is a strong man Clara," Gwen whispered brushing her hand across her forehead, "He knows what he is doing,"

"I hope for both their sakes," Gaius sighed, "-you're right.."

Little more than a few hours later, Clarissa was getting a lot worse, the sweat was rolling down her, soaking into her hair and the light shirt they had changed her into. She was mumbling even more than before, soft incantations escaping her lips every so often. "Arthur, it's a trap."

"Her fever is getting worse isn't it?" Gwen questioned as she sat across from Gaius who was tending to the Lady, her hands were gripped tightly around the cup of tea that Morgana had sent down for them, Merlin sat beside her with another book resting on his lap as he continued his search.

"The poison is setting in-" Gaius explained looking down at the brunette in front of him. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain that would be racing through her veins as she lay their powerless, her own magic unable to soothe her pain. Merlin sighed peering over at her, "Gwen can you fetch more wolf bane?"

"Of course," She nodded pushing herself up from the table as Merlin walked back to Clarissa's bedside crouching down beside her to take her hand.

"Art, come home," She mumbled brokenly "It's too dark - Fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearme.."

"Clara?" Gaius questioned looking to see the small ball of light glowing in her palm, "What on Earth are you doing Arisia?"

Clarissa lay motionless, allowing her mind to roam free to help Arthur get out of the cave. Her mind was screaming out to him as he fought his way out. "Come on Prat!" She begged, "Move a little faster!"

* * *

Arthur appeared heading back to Camelot, the leaves in his grasp as kicked the horse to move faster. He had taken longer to complete his task than he feared Clarissa had left. He, however, was met with a blockade of guards waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, "Let me pass."

"I'm sorry sire," Gregory muttered bowing his head, knowing that when this was all over the Prince would have him for this. "You're under arrest, by order of the King.."

"You have got to be joking," Arthur grumbled as he dismounted from his horse, only to have two of the Guards seize his arms as they escorted him through the palace towards the dungeons. "You know!" He yelled, "You all know that her life is at stake and you're arresting me!"

"Sire, we do not take any pride in this but it is our duty set by the King," The guard replied as they continued their escort. Arthur growled looking around the palace grounds for anyone who would help.

"Sir Leon!" Arthur yelled catching the Knight's attention. "See reason my friend!" He begged, "She's going to die and I can help!" Leon looked back to the physician's chambers, his own heart clenching at the thought of her dying. "I can help!"

"You disobeyed me.." Uther stated as he watched his son be thrown into a cell.

"Of course I did!" Arthur snapped, "My best friend's life was at stake!" He growled, "Do not let Clary die for something I did!"

"She is just another woman Arthur!" Uther stated.

"How can you say that!" Arthur demanded, "No less than days ago you were holding her like your child! You helped raise her! She- She's everything to me!" He barked, "There was a woman at the mountain, she knew I was there for the flower!" He argued, "I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison any of us.."

"Of course it was," Uther shook his head.

Arthur held the flower out to him, "Gaius knows what to do with it.." He explained, "Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even. I don't care! Just make sure it gets to her, please!" Uther crushed the flower in his hand, "No!"

"You have to learn that there is a right and a wrong way of doing things.. I'll see you in a week," Uther stated, "Then you can find yourself a new friend,"

* * *

Gaius and Gwen stood over Clarissa's frighteningly still body, she was shivering as the last stage of the poison set in, not even her healing abilities could help her fight it off, and unfortunately, her mind had come to terms with that. Merlin was crouched in the corner of the room, leaning onto his knees just watching her. His destiny lay in her hands, and he didn't protect her.

"She hasn't got much longer.." Gaius muttered turning to look at Gwen, "Has Arthur got the flower?"

"I do not know-" Gwen sighed, "Uther won't allow anyone to see him," She frowned, "Is there nothing we can do to help?"

"Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save her," Gaius told her with a grim look.

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it," Gwen nodded, "I could sneak into the dungeon?"

Merlin shook his head speaking up from the corner, "That would be dangerous.."

"I've got to-" Gwen replied pulling her short cloak over her shoulders taking one last look over at Clarissa, "Clara will die if I don't,"

Clarissa let out a painful gasp as she struggled to breathe, "Be careful," Gaius warned.

Merlin sighed looking over at Clarissa, "I've got to do something Gaius.." He whispered as his eyes flashed gold, numerous incantations running through his head as he tried to heal her. "Why won't it work!"

"Merlin.." Gaius tried only to have the man storm past him and out of their chambers. He frowned, "Great.."

Gwen rushed back in through the chamber door wildly a short time later, mildly out of breath, "How is she?"

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius asked hurriedly rushing over to the maid. "Her breathing is much worse," He explained, "We have to hurry.."

Gwen let the physician get to work as she took her spot beside Clarissa. She ran her fingers through her hair watching her struggle to breath. She wondered how the Kingdom of both Camelot and Deira would react if she was to die. She shook her head. Clarissa was not going to die. She couldn't. "Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created with magic," Gaius commented, "We may need magic to make an antidote,"

"But we can't it's forbidden.." Gwen whispered, "Even if we could."

"I'll try make it work without it," Gaius replied, "Oh.." He lied, "I need some fresh water." Gwen nodded taking the bowl from him before rushing from the room not wanting to spend more time away from Clarissa.

Gaius held the small bowl in his hands taking in a nervous breath as he began to mumble, "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden, denum aeefter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum!" Gwen rushed back into the room thrusting the bowl of water into his hand, "Thank you.." They approached Clarissa, "Hold her nose Gwen.."

Gwen tilted Clarissa's head back gently as Gaius tipped the potion into her mouth. "Swallow Clara,"

Gwen's face paled, "She's stopped breathing.." She panicked, "What is happening?"

Gaius crouched slightly pressing his head to her chest. "Her heart has stopped."

Gwen stifled a cry as tears began to well up in her eyes, "She's dead?"

Merlin finally came back into the room. His eyes watering as he felt the magical presence in the chambers disappear. "She can't be" He whispered.

Gwen cried out gently, Merlin rushed over to her gathering him into his arms as she wailed. "It's my fault, if I'd gotten here sooner - if I'd been quicker.."

"I shouldn't have abandoned you all," Merlin muttered, "I should have helped.."

"I should have looked after her, I promised Eleanora I would take care of her baby.." Gaius mumbled as he rested his hands on both Gwen and Merlin's shoulders.

Clarissa's eyes fluttered open as she suddenly managed to catch her breath, "Well …" She giggled harshly, "This is the weirdest love triangle I've seen in a while."

"Clara!" Merlin gasped, "You're -" He stammered, "You're alive.."

"No," She shook her head with a groggy sounding cough, "I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."

* * *

Arthur raced through the castle grounds, Merlin somewhere behind him, where he had been left clutching his sides laughing at the messy strides the Prince was taking as he rushed off to see Clarissa. The blonde burst in through the door causing her to look over from the cot she was resting in with a smile.

"Clary-" Arthur paused taking her in. She was there, breathing and well. "You're - you're okay?"

"And I believe I have you to thank for that Arthur," She told him as he crossed the room to take her into his arms careful not to crush her. "It's okay Art," She whispered stroking his hair as she clutched her to him, "It's alright." She gently kissed his head as she rocked them both slightly.

"You died Clary," He whispered, "Guinevere said your heart stopped-"

"It did," She sighed, "-but I'm here now," She told him, "You all brought me back,"

"I don't know what I would have done if you really died on me Clary," He muttered, "Who would look after the horses," He chuckled, "Poor Nora would be distraught," He lifted his head to rest his forehead against her own, "You seem to have a habit of scaring me these days,"

"Believe me," She laughed, "I don't intend on nearly dying every single day!" He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for saving me, your quest couldn't have been easy," Gaius has told her that Nimueh was behind it all, of course she knew that the moment she lay her eyes on the woman.

"I'd risk anything for you and you know that," He told her, "Just-" He sighed pulling her in so he could cradle her in his arms as gently as he could- "Don't leave me again okay?"

"Artie," She whispered against his chest.

He smiled against her hair as his lips moved silently, "-I love you.."

* * *

 **So so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this updated, I've been moving and I've been ill for quite a bit but hopefully I will be able to keep updating this all before I go to Texas in three weeks!  
Thank you to everyone who was reviewed this over the last few weeks, hopefully this chapter has done some justice to your wait!**


End file.
